Jared's Long Lost Sister
by Goofy4ever
Summary: Lakota is Jared Cameron's little sister. They are very close and love each other very much. She lives in La Push with her mother, father, brother, and dog. She has a happy life full of love, but this will change. One car accident will throw Lakota into a different world, one without her real family. Will Lakota ever find out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Lakota's point of view

It's a cold and rainy day today and daddy and I just finished shopping for Jared's birthday present. We found the perfect present for him, a new football for him and Paul to play with. The old one was chewed up by Max, our German Shepard. We are heading home now and it's raining hard. I'm looking out at the trees as we pass them and think about how excited Jared is going to be when we give him his present next week. I smile at the image of my older brother's face lighting up.  
"Daddy Jared is going to love his gift!" I say excitedly.  
"Yes he will sweetheart," daddy says driving carefully through the slippery roads.

We're almost home and turning a corner when the car starts to tip!  
"AWWW!" daddy and I scream as the car falls into the forest. We roll over onto the back side of the car and the last thing I remember is daddy saying that he loves me.

When I wake up I don't know where I am until I spot daddy.  
"DADDY!" I yell and crawl to him. I shake him but he doesn't open his eyes.  
"WAKE UP!" I scream with hot tears running down my cheeks.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yell but it's no use. Mommy would know what to do, wait mom! I crawl out of the car but end up getting some glass in my hands.  
"Ouch!" I say but ignore the pain and start running deeper into the forest.  
"HELP!" I scream. Our house is around here somewhere but where? I keep running but after a few minutes I fall to the ground crying, bleeding, and exhausted.  
"Daddy, mommy, Jared, Paul, Max," I say and then everything goes black.

* * *

Rosalie's point of view

Emmett and I were out hunting when we smelled human blood near.  
"What is someone doing out here this late at night?" I ask.  
"Maybe they're hunting like us," Emmett says smirking and I roll my eyes. I start running toward the smell and find a little girl on the ground.  
"Emmett!" I gasp.  
"What is it Rose?" he asks coming towards me and I point to the little girl.  
"What is she doing out here?" I ask kneeling down to her.  
"Maybe she ran away," he says.  
"She has glass in her hands, and there's blood on the side of her face," I say examining the girl.  
"What do we do?" he asks.  
"I'm taking her to Carlisle," I say picking up the little girl.  
"What?" he asks.  
"She needs to be cleaned up, I will not leave her here to be eaten!" I say and start running back home with Emmett trailing behind me.

When we reach the house everyone stares at me.  
"Who's that?" Edward asks.  
"A little girl who needs to be helped," I say and Carlisle comes over to me.  
"Bring her to my office," Carlisle says and I follow him upstairs. I place her on the table and look at her beautiful face. She has long eyelashes, a button nose, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face, and long glossy dark brown hair framing it.  
"Do you know who she is?" he asks me.  
"No, I just found her like this in the middle of the woods," I say. He gets to work on taking the glass out of her hands and cleaning up the dried blood.  
"She has a broken arm," he says.  
"What has this girl been doing?" I wonder.  
"Is she okay?" Esme asks coming into the room.  
"She'll be fine, she just needs rest," he says.  
"That's good," she says.

* * *

Lakota's point of view

I feel so tired and cold. My head hurts, well my whole body does. I open my eyes and see seven pale skinned, yellow eyed people looking at me.  
"Hello dear," one lady says.  
"Hello," I say.  
"Do you feel alright?" another lady asks.  
"My head and whole body ache," I say.  
"Well you just need some rest and food," a man says.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"We are the Cullen's, I'm Carlisle, this is Esme my wife and my kids Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," Carlisle says.  
"What's your name?" Rosalie asks.  
"I don't know," I say.  
"Edward?" Carlisle asks looking to Edward.  
"Her name is Lakota, she's 4 but she can't remember anything else," Edward says.  
"What a beautiful name," Esme and Rosalie say.  
"Thank you," I say.  
"Well Lakota are you hungry?" Esme asks.  
"Yes," I say.  
"Well come with me, I'll cook you some breakfast," Esme says reaching for my hand. I take it and we go downstairs with Rosalie.

While Esme and Rosalie make me breakfast they ask me questions. I try to answer them as best I can but for somethings I can't answer. They are both very nice and I really like them.  
"Rosalie and Esme," I say.  
"Yes Lakota?" they ask.  
"Are one of you my mommy?" I ask. They look at each other and look confused.  
"We aren't your real mommy but we can be if we don't find your real parents," Rosalie says.  
"Okay," I say and then eat my food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Rosalie's point of view

Lakota is the cutest, sweetest, nicest, smartest, and funniest kid ever. She is so playful and happy. She doesn't understand what's going on but she doesn't seem to mind. When she ends up crashing we decide to have a family meeting.  
"Well we can't find any information about Lakota, and we haven't heard of any missing children," Carlisle says.  
"Are we going to keep her?" I ask.  
"Well if we can't find her real family we should put her up for adoption," he says.  
"We can't abandon her!" I yell.  
"Rose we can't take care of her," Edward says.  
"I can!" I say.  
"Rose we know you want a child but this wouldn't be a good idea," Emmett says.  
"But she doesn't even smell appealing!" I yell.  
"It's true her blood doesn't seem appealing," Jasper says.  
"See we won't harm her," I say.  
"Rose," Emmett says.  
"Carlisle please let me adopt her, she has no where else to go but an adoption agency and she could never get adopted," I say.  
"Lakota is the cutest, sweetest, nicest, smartest, and funniest kid ever and I don't want her to be adopted by a bad family," I say  
"Carlisle let Rose do this," Esme says.  
"Wait!" Alice says.  
"What Alice?" I ask.  
"I just had a vision of Lakota becoming a vampire," she says.  
"See we won't hurt her," I say.  
"Well if Alice had a vision of Lakota becoming one of us then I guess we can keep her," he says.  
"Who wants to be her parents?" he asks.  
"I think Rose and Emmett," Esme says and everyone nods in agreement.  
"I still think it's a bad idea," Edward says.  
"Well Edward the decision has been made and we will be keeping her and Rose and Emmett will be Lakota's parents," Carlisle says.  
"Thank you Carlisle," I say and hug him.  
"Well we should get packing if we are going to get out of here by tomorrow," he says and everyone except Emmett and I leave the room.  
"Well let's go talk to our new daughter," I say and we walk to the guest room where Lakota is sleeping.

* * *

Lakota's point of view

I was dreaming about wolves when Rosalie and Emmett woke me up.  
"Lakota we have some news," Rosalie says.  
"What is it?" I ask rubbing sleep out of my eyes.  
"Emmett and I are going to be your parents," she says smiling.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Yes, is that okay?" she asks.  
"Oh course it is mamma!" I say and hug her tight. I look up and see daddy smiling. I reach for him and he picks me up.  
"What's up squirt?" he asks and I giggle.  
"Nothing daddy," I say and he smiles.  
"Well how about we go play some video games?" he asks.  
"Okay," I say smiling.  
"Hold it you two," mommy says.  
"Yes?" we ask.  
"We need to pack if we are going to leave tomorrow," mommy says.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"We are going to move in with some family that lives in Alaska," she says.  
"Oh, are they nice?" I ask.  
"Yes they are very nice and I'm sure they will love you," she says.  
"Okay," I say then aunty Alice comes into the room.  
"I just realized Lakota has nothing to wear!" aunty Alice says.  
"Well then that means it's time for a shopping trip," mommy says.  
"Shopping?!" I ask excited.  
"Yes Lakota we are going to get you some new clothes," aunty Alice says.  
"Yay!" I say.  
"Well let's get going," aunty Alice says and mommy, aunty, grandma, and I head to the mall.

Mommy, aunty Alice, grandma Esme and I bought a LOT of clothes at the mall and it almost didn't fit in the cars! After shopping we went back home and packed up some of our things. The next morning mommy woke me up and I put on some of my new clothes. Mommy and I walk outside to the packed up cars and went to daddy's jeep.  
"Well look at my beautiful princess," daddy says and picks me up and twirls me around.  
"Wee!" I say giggling.  
"Careful Emmett you'll ruin the dress!" aunty Alice yells from her car. Daddy rolls his eyes and I giggle at him. We get in the car and start our drive to Alaska.

* * *

Lakota's point of view

It took many long hours to get to Denali Alaska but we finally made it! It's night time and I'm really sleepy.  
"Come here princess," daddy says and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his cold neck but don't mind the coldness.  
"It's good to see you again," a lady says. I see four girls and one boy. Three of them look very similar and look like sisters.  
"Who is she?" one girl asks.  
"This is Lakota, Emmett and Rosalie's new daughter," grandpa Carlisle says.  
"Daughter?" another girl asks.  
"Well explain it inside, just know she isn't a danger," he says.  
"Well she is a very cute girl," a brown-haired girl says coming close to daddy, mommy and I.  
"Daddy who is she?" I ask.  
"This is Carmen," he says.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lakota," she says.  
"You too Carmen," I say and then yawn.  
"Come inside, you need to get her to bed," she says and we all go inside.

The house is very pretty and I feel safe and warm here. Daddy and mommy take me to a room and place me in a bed. I get ready for bed and mommy reads me a story. I slowly start to fall asleep but feel mommy and daddy kiss me goodnight.  
"Sleep tight princess," daddy says.  
"We love you," mommy says.  
"I love you too," I say and close my eyes.

* * *

Rosalie's point of view

After Emmett and I put Lakota to bed we went downstairs to talk with the Denali's.  
"Why do you have a human child with you?" Irina asks.  
"We found her in the forest hurt and alone," I say.  
"She is to be a vampire when she's 18, I saw it" Alice says.  
"Why do you have her though?" Kate asks.  
"I couldn't just leave her in the forest, and she doesn't remember anything about herself except her name and age," I say.  
"Well we don't need a human child here," Irina says.  
"Irina there is no problem, she is no threat to us," Tanya says.  
"You all can stay as long as needed," Kate says eyeing Irina.  
"Thank you," Carlisle says. I talk with Kate for while and then go check Lakota. She's still asleep and looks peaceful. I smile and then feel arms wrap around my waist.  
"You are a great mom," Emmett says.  
"You're a great dad," I say.  
"She'll be fine Rose," he says.  
"I know, I just want to make sure," I say and he chuckles.  
"How about a hunt?" he asks.  
"Sure," I say and we go hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Lakota's point of view  
eleven years later (Lakota is 15 now)

It's a sunny morning and I smile but look at the clock and groan. It's six in the morning! I hates mornings, unless something interesting is happening.  
"Lakota get up it's time to eat!" Kate yells at me opening my door.  
"It's too early!" I whine.  
"Lakota Rose Cullen get your tiny butt out of bed!" she yells.  
"You're so bossy," I say.  
"Not as much as your mother," she says.  
"True," I say.  
"Come on we're going shopping today," she says.  
"Fine," I say getting out of bed.  
"Good," she says and leaves my room. I walk into my closet (it's a walk in closet) and look for an outfit for today. I wish aunt Alice was here. You see my parents, grandparents, aunt, and uncles left Alaska two years ago to move back to Forks Washington. My parents thought it would be too dangerous to have me go with them because there are werewolves in the next town over. Yes werewolves exist, so do vampires. In fact I've lived with them for almost my whole life. My parents, uncles, aunt, grandparents, and cousins are vampires. I manage to find a purple long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, purple boots, and a warm black jacket. I put those on my bed and go take a quick shower.

After my shower I change into my clothes and head downstairs.  
"You took a long shower," Tanya says.  
"So?" I ask.  
"Stressed out?" she asks.  
"No just missing mom and dad," I say.  
"Don't worry, you'll see them soon," she says.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask.  
"This is what," Kate says handing me a piece of paper. I read it and gasp. Yay uncle Edward is finally getting married! He has been going out with this human girl named Bella and from what I can tell they are madly in love. They have been through so much and they deserve each other. I do feel bad for all the trouble they cause the wolf pack though. And that poor guy Jacob, he has a crush on Bella but she just doesn't like him that way. She kinda stringed him along and that's something I don't like about Bella.  
"I'm so happy for them!" I say.  
"Me too," Tanya says with a smile. I can tell it's fake though, she has a crush on Edward.  
"Don't worry you'll find the right guy," I say to her.  
"Just eat your food so we can go shopping," she says and I do as told.

After we ate we went into town and shopped for a few hours. I had fun and all the girls found dresses to wear for the wedding. I didn't find one but maybe I'll go shopping with mom and aunt Alice when we go to Forks. We're home now and we're packing up a few things because we're leaving tomorrow so I can spend some time with my parents. I can't wait to see them! A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"Come in," I say and Carmen comes in through the door.  
"Are you excited to see your parents?" she asks sitting on my bed.  
"Yes," I say smiling.  
"Are you happy for your uncle?" she asks.  
"Very, he deserves a happy ending," I say.  
"I'm glad you feel that way," she says.  
"Is Irina happy about going to the wedding?" I ask. She's not fond of the wolf pack because they killed Laurent, her short-term boyfriend.  
"Not so much, but she's going," she says.  
"Good," I say.  
"Almost packed up?" she asks.  
"Almost," I say.  
"Well you should go to bed, it's 10 already," she says.  
"Alright," I say and she stands up.  
"Night Lakota," she says hugging me and kissing my head. I change into my pjs and go to bed dreaming of the same wolves I always dream about.

When I woke up it was 5:45 I groaned but got up. We have to leave early because it takes a little more than two days to get to Forks. But since vampires will be driving we can get there in a day and a few hours. I changed into a white long sleeve shirt, dark wash jeans, black boots, and a black vest over my shirt after a quick shower. I grab all my bags and head downstairs.  
"You're up early," Irina says.  
"Well I want to hurry up and get there," I say grabbing a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast from Carmen.  
"Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to spend with your parents," Eleazar says.  
"Are you excited to meet Bella?" Kate asks.  
"A little," I say.  
"Same here," Kate says.  
"Mom hates her," I say.  
"Just because she wants to be one of us," Carmen says.  
"Well I think she might not like some other things too but oh well," I say finishing my food.  
"You should slow down eating or you'll choke," Tanya says.  
"Yes mom," I say washing my dishes. Everyone chuckles, even Irina.

After I did the dishes we packed up the cars. I'll be going in the black jeep with Eleazar and Carmen while Tanya, Kate, and Irina will go in the silver jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Lakota's point of view

It takes a day and four hours but we finally arrive in Forks! When we arrive at the house I smile, it looks the same after all these years. Outside waiting for us is all the family and a girl who I'm guessing is Bella. Before the car engine even stops running I jump out of the car and run to daddy.  
"DADDY!" I yell and jump into his awaiting arms.  
"There's my little princess," he says twirling me around.  
"Stop hogging her Emmett, let me see my daughter!" mom says. Dad lets me go and I'm attacked by mom in a tight hug.  
"Hi mommy," I say smiling.  
"Oh you look so grown up!" she says.  
"What are you wearing!?" aunt Alice asks looking at my clothes and I roll my eyes.  
"Sorry aunty," I say.  
"Sorry indeed, at least you let me dress you up, Bella hates it!" she says.  
"Alice you put me in dresses and heels!" Bella says.  
"It's not that bad Bella," Alice says and Bella rolls her eyes.  
"How are you darling?" grandma Esme asks.  
"I'm good grandma," I say hugging her. I hug everyone else and then we all go in the house to talk.

It is so good being back with my family! I really missed them.  
"Well you must be hungry, right?" grandma asks me.  
"Yes grandma but you don't have to cook me anything," I say.  
"Yes I do, and I will," she says and I groan. She always cooks for me even though I tell her not to. She's an amazing cook but she doesn't have to always cook for me.  
"She loves cooking for you," uncle Edward says.  
"I noticed," I say.  
"So Lakota we have to go shopping so we can find you a dress for the wedding," aunt Alice says.  
"Okay, how about tomorrow," I say.  
"Perfect," she says.  
"Hey princess how about a round?" daddy asks referring to our favorite video game.  
"If you're ready to lose, again," I say.  
"I've been practicing," he says.  
"I'll see about that," I say and the battle begins.

I ended up winning every game except the last because I got bored of winning. Dad claims he won fair and square but he really didn't. Grandma made me a wonderful dinner and I asked her to give me the recipe so I can make it when I leave. Bella seems nice and really loves Edward. She left before I ate dinner because she had to go make her dad dinner. I chatted with grandpa about some things I was learning in my classes, I'm home schooled. I talked to uncle Jasper about an assignment I have about the Revolutionary War. Aunt Alice and I talked about shopping for tomorrow. Grandma and I talked about school, and other things. Dad, mom, and I talked about everything that has gone on with me. Dad also told me about the war with the newborns they just had a few months ago. Then it ended up being midnight and mom forced me to bed even though I wasn't tired at all. Okay that's a complete lie, I'm dead tired! I changed into pjs and got ready for bed.  
"Goodnight sweetheart," mom says kissing my head.  
"Night," I say.  
"Have sweet dreams princess," dad says and I nod my head closing my eyes. When my parents left my room I heard a faint howl but some how found it comforting.

So my sweet dear loving aunt decided that I only needed six hours of sleep and woke my up by yelling in my ear at six in the morning! I ended up cursing and got in trouble from everyone, thanks aunt Alice. So here I am dressed by my aunt and having food shoved up my mouth by her so we can hurry up and get to the mall. Have I mentioned how much I love my aunt? Oh I didn't, good!  
"Hurry up Lakota!" aunt Alice yells at me.  
"Just give me one second!" I yell at her.  
"What's wrong with you?" she asks.  
"You woke me up at six in the morning, and I only got six hours of sleep!" I yell.  
"Your mom's anger has rubbed off on you," she says and I growl, literally.  
"Did you just growl?" dad asks shocked.  
"I don't know," I say confused.  
"Did you get bit by a wolf in Alaska?" dad asks smirking.  
"Shut up," I say hitting his arm.  
"Lets go Lakota!" aunt Alice yells from the door.  
"I'M COMING!" I yell back.  
"Have fun," dad says smirking.  
"Shut up," I say and all my uncles and dad chuckle as I go through the door. I get into the car with grandma, mom, and aunt Alice. Kate, Tanya, Irina, and Carmen are in the silver jeep while we're in dads red jeep.

When we arrived at the mall in Seattle I was dragged by aunt Alice into every store! Dress stores, shoe stores, jewelry stores, and everything else. I love shopping but aunt Alice takes it way to seriously. We're in a dress store now and I'm looking through the dresses when one catches me eye. I pull it out and gasp. It's perfect!  
"Did you find anything?" mom asks and I show her the dress.  
"Oh Lakota it will look perfect on you," she says and I go into a dressing room. I slip it on and it fits like a glove! It's a grape color and goes just below my knees. It's absolutely magnificent!  
"Lakota come out and show all the girls," mom says and I come out. They all gasp and smile.  
"You look so beautiful," Kate says.  
"That's the dress," Carmen says.  
"No offense to Bella but you are going to be the star of the wedding," Tanya says and I chuckle.  
"It's very beautiful, you are very beautiful," Irina says and I smile. I'm not the closest to Irina but we're good friends. To hear her say that means a lot to me.  
"You're so grown up," mom says. If she could cry she would.  
"Are you happy that I dragged you here now?" aunt Alice asks and I roll my eyes.  
"Yes aunty, thank you," I say and look in the mirror.  
"Now we just need jewelry and shoes to match," aunty says and I groan.  
"Oh hush," she says and I go change back into my normal clothes.

We buy the dress and end up finding cute black platform sandals to go with the dress. We found some black hoop earrings and a black choker too. After hours of shopping we finally went home.  
"Home at last!" I yell as I come through the door. I drop onto the couch and hear my family chuckle at me.  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," uncle Jasper says.  
"Do you not know your wife?" I ask looking at him.  
"Alright maybe it was bad," he says.  
"I'll make you some food," grandma says.  
"Thank you," I say. I'm starving!  
"You had a great time though," aunt Alice says.  
"Yes and found the perfect dress!" I say smiling.  
"I'm sure your father will love it!" aunt Alice says and dad gets a look on his face that doesn't look so happy.  
"How exactly does this dress look?" he asks.  
"Oh it is strapless and very short," aunt Alice says smirking.  
"All the guys at the wedding will be head over heels for her," Kate says.  
"I'd like to see this dress," dad says sternly.  
"Nope sorry it's off-limits until the wedding," aunt Alice says taking my dress up to her room.  
"Daddy it's not bad," I say.  
"I'll be the judge of that," he says and runs after Alice. I roll my eyes as I hear them starting the argue.  
"I love my family!" I yell so that they can hear me upstairs. Everyone chuckles and I smile. I truly do love them.

* * *

Here's the links to her dress and shoes

dress- . ?productID=7df1ccf5-3c61-49ce-80e0-65fc20df9d3f&categoryID=772f03c9-de43-4942-bfa0-da77e21ebd65&pg=2&colorId1=063523e7-b2eb-46f7-8711-9e235ec2c85c

shoes- shop/product/jessica-simpson-shoes-elanor-platform-dress-sandals?ID=753697&CategoryID=57568&LinkType=&swatchColor=Black#fn=COLOR%3DBlack%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D293%26ruleId%3D71%26slotId%3D33


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Lakota's point of view

It's been a week since we arrived in Forks and today is uncle Edward and Bella's wedding. I got up really early today but I had to, it's a special day. Bella is downstairs with Alice getting ready while mom's in here helping me. I look in the mirror and smile at my reflection. I have my dress on and mom's putting some makeup on me.  
"Mom," I say.  
"Yes?" she asks.  
"Do you think Jake will show?" I ask. Bella wanted Jake to be the best man but I don't think he'll show.  
"I hope he doesn't, I hate that mutt," mom says.  
"I know mom," I say rolling my eyes.  
"Well your makeup is done," she says. I smile at her work and turn towards her.  
"I look great, thanks mom," I say hugging her.  
"Just finish up here and come downstairs," she says leaving my room. I put on my earrings, necklace and shoes. I smile looking into the full length mirror, I look amazing.

I head downstairs and to the room aunt Alice, mom, and Bella are in.  
"You look perfect," aunt Alice says.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"Wow you look really pretty," Bella says.  
"Thanks," I say smiling.  
"Why don't you see if anyone needs any help," mom says.  
"Sure," I say and go look for grandma. She's in the kitchen with Kate, Tanya, Irina, and Carmen.  
"You look beautiful," grandma says hugging me.  
"Thanks grandma," I say.  
"We all look amazing," I say looking at everyone.  
"I second that," Kate says and I chuckle.  
"Well how about we make sure everything us ready," grandma says and we do.

It's just about time for the wedding to start. Everyone, minus Jake, is here. I smile when I hear the music change. We all stand up as Bella comes out of the house with her dad. Watching my uncle light up at her is something I'll never forget. He deserves this, a happily ever after, one that will last forever.

The reception was right after the ceremony and I do have to say aunt Alice did an amazing job on the decorations. When it was time for the father daughter dance I smiled at all the fathers and their daughters.  
"Care to dance?" dad asks me.  
"I'd love to," I say smiling. I take his hand and we go to the dance floor.  
"You look beautiful," he says.  
"Thanks daddy," I say.  
"It's not what you expected was it?" I ask.  
"No," he says and I chuckle.  
"Aunty was just playing with you," I say.  
"I'm glad she was, because if you had the dress she explained I think I would have a heart attack!" he says and I chuckle.  
"You can't have one," I say.  
"I'd find a way to," he says and I chuckle.  
"You cleaned up nicely," I say.  
"Well thank you," he says.  
"Are you happy for your brother?" I ask.  
"Yep, he deserves this," he says.  
"Yes he does," I say and lay my head on daddy's shoulder.

After daddy and I danced the music changed and I danced with all my family for a while. My feet started hurting so I decided to sit down for a while. I smiled seeing mom and dad dance and I chuckled when I saw aunt Alice and uncle Jasper dancing.  
"Care to dance?' a voice asks. I turn around and see a brown-haired, russet skinned, browned eyed boy. He's really cute and his eyes, I got lost in them. They're a milky chocolate-brown color and I can't take my eyes away. His mouth drops and his eyes show shock, happiness, and love.  
"Sure," I say when I take my eyes off of his. He smiles and takes my hand. We walk to the dance floor and he puts his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck. Somehow it feels right.  
"I'm Seth," he says.  
"Lakota," I say smiling.  
"That's an interesting name," he says.  
"Yes it is, just like my eyes," I say.  
"Yes your eyes are very interesting, and beautiful," he says and I blush.  
"Thank you," I say smiling.  
"You look beautiful," he says and I blush harder.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," I say and he smiles.  
"Don't those shoes hurt your feet?" he asks glancing at my heels.  
"Yes," I say.  
"Why wear them then?" he asks.  
"My aunt forced me to," I say.  
"Why?" he asks.  
"She is the fashion queen in our family," I say.  
"I see," he says.  
"How are you related to the bride or groom?" he asks.  
"I'm the grooms niece," I say.  
"Edward has a niece?" he asks.  
"Well adopted," I say.  
"Who are your parents?" he asks.  
"Rosalie and Emmett," I say.  
"Oh no Rosalie is going to kill me," he says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"She hates me and my friends," he says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"It's a long story but I probably shouldn't be dancing with you," he says letting go of me.  
"What if I want you to?" I ask.  
"It's a bad idea," he says.  
"Why?" I ask but then hear some people yelling.  
"Oh crap!" Seth says and runs toward the yelling. I follow him and see uncle Edward and Jacob yelling at each other. Seth goes over to Jacob and I stay back. After Seth talks to Jacob he runs into the forest. Seth goes too but looks back at me smiling and I smile too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Seth's point of view

After the disagreement with Jake and Edward I went into the forest and phased.  
"What happened at the wedding?" Paul asks and I show him the disagreement.  
"What was that?" Paul asks.  
"What?" I ask.  
"That girl you were dancing with, her eyes are purple," Quil says.  
"Purple?" Jared asks.  
"Ya, they were really cool," I say.  
"Um I'm going to go check on Jake," Jared says and phases back.  
"What was that about?" Quil asks.  
"Jared had a little sister who had purple eyes," Paul says.  
"What happened to her?" I ask.  
"She died in a car crash with their father a few years ago," he says.  
"The worst thing is Jared thinks it's his fault they died because they were out getting him a birthday present," he says.  
"That's terrible," I say feeling bad.  
"She was a great girl, she was like a sister to me," he says and goes to check on Jared.  
"Well this has been a depressing night," Quil says.  
"Your telling me," I say.

* * *

Lakota's point of view

After Seth and Jacob left I followed Bella and Edward back to the reception. I went back to the table and sat down noticing Irina is gone.  
"Where's Irina?" I ask.  
"She left," Kate says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"She saw that a wolf was here," Tanya says.  
"Oh," I say.  
"Well we should get ready to say goodbye to Edward and Bella," Carmen says and we all go to the front of the house. I go to dad and he puts his arm around my shoulders. My uncle and new aunt in law come out of the house and we all cheer and wish them happiness. They get in the car and drive to the airport to go to Isle Esme. Everyone then leaves and soon it's just my family and I. Mom comes over to me and smiles but then frowns.  
"You stink!" she says.  
"Well thanks," I say.  
"No it smells like, wolf," she says.  
"Wolf?" I ask confused.  
"Go take a shower," she says and I follow orders.

After my shower I changed into grey sweatpants and a black tank top. I head downstairs and see that everything is almost cleaned up.  
"Sweetheart you can just go to sleep, we can clean up the rest," grandma says.  
"Okay, goodnight," I say kissing her cheek. I go up to my room and fall onto my bed. I hear a howl and look out of my window but see nothing. I sigh and then get back into my bed pulling the covers on me. I close my eyes and have the same dream of wolves but this time I dream of Seth too.

* * *

Jared's point of view

After I left the pack I headed to the beach. I need to clear my head, but can't. I miss Lakota so much! It's all my fault she and dad are dead. If they didn't go to buy me a birthday present then they would be here right now. I hear a branch break and know who it is.  
"Go away Paul," I say.  
"No," he says and comes over to me.  
"Jared man it's okay to miss her," he says.  
"Paul I can't stop thinking about her," I say.  
"What?" he asks confused.  
"This whole week I've been thinking and dreaming of her," I say.  
"What are the dreams about?" he asks.  
"They're basically flashbacks of when we were little," I say.  
"Jared I don't know what to tell you about that but I can tell you that you shouldn't blame yourself," he says.  
"Paul it is my fault!" I yell.  
"Jared even if it is your fault Lakota wouldn't want you to blame yourself," he says and I sigh.  
"I miss her so much," I say.  
"I do too buddy, she was like my sister," he says.  
"She thought of you as a brother too," I say and he smiles.  
"You were her favorite person in the whole world," he says.  
"And she was mine," I say.  
"What do you mean was?" he asks.  
"Well she and Kim are pretty close," I say and he chuckles.  
"Speaking of Kim, aren't you supposed to be with her right now?" he asks.  
"I totally forgot, got to go," I say and phase running to Kim's. I know she and Lakota would have loved each other.

* * *

Rosalie's point of view

What mutt touched my daughter? I wish Edward was here now so I could know who did it. When I find out I'm going to tear them apart.  
"Rose what's wrong?" Emmett asks.  
"Lakota was with a wolf earlier," I say.  
"Which one?" he asks.  
"I don't know I just smelt him on her," I say.  
"Well don't worry she's alright, no harm done," he says.  
"Not yet," I say smirking and he chuckles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Lakota's point of view

It's morning but I'm not happy about getting up, I'm leaving today.  
"Lakota get up!" mom says.  
"No!" I moan.  
"LAKOTA ROSE CULLEN!" she yells pulling the covers off me.  
"Mom," I whine.  
"Get up or I'll get your father," she says.  
"Do whatever you want," I say pulling the covers back on me. She leaves the room and I close my eyes again. Then I feel the covers pulled off me and I'm lifted into cold arms and thrown over their shoulders. I open my eyes and see that it's dad.  
"Daddy please just let me sleep," I beg.  
"Sorry princess," he says and brings me downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Looks like someone didn't listen to their mother," Kate says smiling.  
"Shut up," I say and she chuckles.  
"Don't tell your dear cousin to shut up," mom scolds putting a plate on the counter. Dad puts me down and I sit on a bar stool.  
"Ya listen to your mom Lakota," Kate says and I glare at her. She chuckles and I eat.

After I ate I took a shower and changed into black sweats, black converse, and a white long sleeve shirt. Aunt Alice gave me a hard time about my outfit choice but I told her I want to be comfy on the long ride home. She sighed but let me wear them, thank goodness! The cars are packed and it's time to say goodbye.  
"Bye grandma and grandpa," I say hugging my grandparents.  
"Goodbye sweetheart," grandma says kissing my head.  
"We'll see each other again soon I'm sure," grandpa says and kisses my head.  
"Who was the best general in the Revolutionary war?" uncle Jasper asks when I come over to him.  
"You of course," I say and he smiles. We hug and I kiss his cheek.  
"I had a great time with you here," aunt Alice says.  
"Me too aunty," I say and hug her. She kisses my head and I go over to mom and dad.  
"Be safe and behave," mom says hugging me.  
"Of course mom," I say.  
"Goodbye my little princess," dad says hugging me and kissing my head.  
"Bye daddy and mommy," I say hugging them both and then getting in the car. Eleazar starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. I wave to my family as the car drives away. Something in my heart hurts more and more the farther we go from Forks. I don't know if it's for my family or something else.

* * *

Seth's point of view

I'm at the beach with the whole pack and suddenly my heart starts hurting. My heart feels empty and sad.  
"Seth are you okay?" Leah asks me.  
"Ya just thinking," I say.  
"About what? she asks.  
"Nothing important," I say.  
"Alright," she says. I look to Jared and see that he has a frown on his face. Kim looks worried for him and I can understand that. His thoughts have been about his dead sister lately. I feel bad for him, if Leah died I would be just like him.  
"Who's up for some cliff diving?" Paul announces. All the wolves decide to go and I hope that the feeling in my heart will go away soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Lakota's point of view

It's been a few months since the wedding and I miss my family. The pain in my heart is still there and I just feel empty. I don't think it's because of leaving my family, but what else could it be? Irina left a few days ago to go apologizes to my family for leaving the wedding early due to a wolf being there. Anyway I'm in my room reading a book when I hear tires. I look up and see grandpa's car! I run down the stairs and outside. Everyone follows me and we see uncle Edward get out of the car. I run up to him and hug him. He hugs back but I can see he's worried.  
"What's wrong uncle?" I ask.  
"I need the Denali's help," he says.  
"What do you need Edward?" Tanya asks.  
"My family and I are in danger," he says.  
"Is Bella alright?" I ask.  
"Yes but no," he says.  
"Well what's wrong?" Eleazar asks.  
"I need you to be open-minded for what I'm about to show you," he says.  
"We can do that," Carmen says.  
"Bella bring Renesmee out," he says and Bella and Jake come out of the car with a girl who looks like Bella. Kate and Tanya hiss at her and looked shocked.  
"Edward how could you!" Tanya hisses.  
"Why did you bring that monster here?!" Kate hisses.  
"She's not what you think," uncle says.  
"Edward you should leave," Eleazar says.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"Edward's created an immortal child!" Tanya says. An immortal child is illegal though. I gasp at my uncle.  
"Listen closely you can hear her heart!" my uncle pleas.  
"I hear it," Carmen says.  
"You can feel her warmth too, and look at her eyes," he says.  
"Can she show you?" he asks.  
"Show?" Kate asks.  
"She has a power," he says and she nods her head slowly. Bella picks up Renesmee and brings her to Tanya. Renesmee puts her hand on Tanya's cheek and Tanya gasps.  
"She's not immortal," Tanya realizes.  
"No she isn't, I'm her father not her creator, Bella is her mother," he says.  
"How?" Eleazar asks.  
"It's a long story but please trust me, I wouldn't lie to you," my uncle says.  
"We trust you Edward and will help you," Tanya says.  
"The Volturi are coming for us because they think Renesmee is immortal," he says.  
"How do they know about Renesmee, I didn't even know about her?" I ask.  
"Irina went to the Volturi and told them," he says and my eyes go wide. Irina did that?!  
"She saw Renesmee with Jacob and Bella when she came to apologize and thought the worst," he says. Tanya and Kate look shocked at what their sister did.  
"How can we help?" Kate asks.  
"We need you to witness for her," he says.  
"We'll do it," Tanya says.  
"Thank you," Edward says.  
"Let us pack up and we'll follow you to Forks," Carmen says and Edward nods his head. We all rush inside and I quickly pack all things I need and a few pairs of clothes.

Ten minutes later we're all on our way to Forks. I'm in the car with Bella, uncle Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee.  
"So when did you plan on telling my I have a cousin?" I ask upset since they never told me about Renesmee.  
"We didn't know how everyone would take it," uncle says.  
"What's your name?" Renesmee asks me.  
"I'm Lakota, your cousin," I say smiling.  
"You're auntie Rose and uncle Emmett's daughter?" she asks.  
"Yep," I say. She places her hand on my cheek and shows me images of my parents.  
"They miss you," she says.  
"I'm sure my mom is happy to have you around so she can play with you," I say.  
"She sure is," Jake grumbles and I chuckle as Renesmee shows me images of Jake and mom fighting over her. She continues to show me images of people she's met and things she has seen. When she gets to an image I gasp.  
"What's wrong Lakota?" Bella asks me.  
"Who was that boy?" I ask my cousin.  
"Seth," she says and my mouth drops. That's why mom said I smelled like wolf. Seth is a wolf and so when I danced with him at the wedding some of his smell got onto me. I don't think he stunk, in fact he smelt good like pine and rain. His wolf form is as cute as he is. His eyes are the same milky chocolate-brown that I got lost in.  
"Rose is going to kill Seth," uncle Edward says chuckling.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Well from your thoughts and Seth's I've found out that he has imprinted on you," he says and my eyes go wide.  
"You mean we're soul mates!?" I ask. I've only heard of imprinting once and it was only a brief description.  
"Yes," uncle says.  
"Yay Seth has an imprint!" Renesmee cheers.  
"That's why Seth has been in pain," Jake says.  
"Pain?" I ask.  
"A wolf hurts if his imprint is away from him too long," he says and I frown.  
"That makes sense, I've been in pain too," I say.  
"Rose isn't going to to be happy," uncle Edward says.  
"No she's not," I say suddenly afraid of what mom is going to do to Seth when she finds out. We continue to talk and as we get closer to Forks my pain slowly goes away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Lakota's point of view

When we reach the house a day later no one else is home. They're all getting witnesses from around the world. Apparently auntie Alice and uncle Jasper ran away though. It's unbelievable but true. I'm in my room unpacking and I see Nessie come into my room.  
"What are you doing Kota?" Nessie asks. She nicknamed me Kota on the car ride down here.  
"Just unpacking," I say.  
"Do you want to go see Seth?" she asks and I smile at the mention of his name.  
"Um I don't think my mom would be happy if I see Seth," I say frowning.  
"But she's not here right now," she says.  
"I guess so," I say and she grabs my arm pulling me downstairs and outside.  
"SETH!" Nessie yells and a sandy colored wolf comes out of the forest. I smile at him and his mouth drops.  
"Can you change back so you can talk to Lakota?" Nessie asks and Seth snaps out of his thoughts and nods at Nessie. He disappears for a moment but comes back in his human form without a shirt. Is it possible he has gotten even cuter since I last saw him?  
"Hey Lakota," he says smiling.  
"Hi," I say. Nessie jumps into Seth's arms and wraps her arms around his neck.  
"Seth you imprinted on Kota," she says and his eyes go wide.  
"I did?" he asks shocked.  
"Yes Seth you did," uncle Edward says coming out of the house with Jake.  
"Rosalie is going to kill me for sure now," Seth says.  
"Don't worry I'll talk to my mom," I say looking to Seth. He smiles at me and I smile back. When my eyes start to glance over his muscles I pull my head away and blush. I hear my uncle chuckle and I glare at him.  
"So Seth how about you and Lakota go out for lunch," Jake says.  
"If Lakota wants to," Seth says looking at me.  
"I'd love to," I say smiling. He smiles too and places Nessie on the ground.  
"Let me just go get a shirt," he says and goes into the forest.  
"Have fun but not too much," uncle says and I blush dark red. How could he think I would do something like that?! He chuckles at me and I glare at him. Seth comes back and I grab my purse.  
"You can drive your dads jeep," uncle says throwing me the keys. I smile and get into the car. I drive while Seth directs me somewhere.

* * *

Seth's point of view

I'm glad Lakota agreed to come with me. Now I know that the pain I felt was because she was so far away. I never want her to leave me again.  
"Where are we going?" she asks me again.  
"You'll see," I say.

We pull up at a local diner a minute later and I help her out.  
"Sue's diner?" she asks looking at the sign.  
"Yep, this is my moms diner," I say.  
"Your mom owns this diner?" she asks.  
"Yep, come on," I say and lead her into the diner. We sit in a booth and look over the menu.  
"Hey honey what can I get you?" mom asks.  
"Hey mom, I'll have the normal," I say.  
"Who's your friend?" she asks seeing Lakota.  
"Mom this is Lakota, my imprint," I say and her eyes go wide.  
"Your imprint?" she asks.  
"Yep," I say.  
"Does she know?" she asks.  
"Yes she does, she lives with the Cullen's," I say.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you dear," she says.  
"Same here Mrs. Clearwater," Lakota says smiling.  
"Well what can I get you?" mom asks Lakota.  
"I'll have a bacon cheese burger with lemonade please," she says.  
"They'll be out in a few minutes," mom says and goes to the kitchen.  
"Your mom seems nice," Lakota says.  
"She is, I can tell she already loves you," I say smiling and she blushes.

* * *

Lakota's point of view

"So tell me about yourself?" Seth asks.  
"Well I'm fifteen years old, live in Alaska with the Denali's, and I love my family," I say.

"What's your favorite animal?" he asks.

"I don't know, wolves maybe," I say and he smiles.

"Why?" he asks.

"Well don't tell anyone but every night I dream of wolves," I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Ya, in fact I think one of the wolves is you," I say blushing.

"It's a sandy colored wolf?" he asks.

"Ya," I say.

"Have you ever seen my wolf form or any of the pack?" he asks.

"I've only seen you're wolf form in Nessie's vision and back at the house, but I haven't ever seen any of the pack, or real wolves either," I say.

"Interesting," he says.

"Ya," I say.

"So do you like living with vampires?" he asks.

"Ya, it was weird at first but I'm used to it," I say.

"Do you miss the Cullen's when you're in Alaska?' he asks.

"Ya, I really do, I love my family," I say and he smiles.

"That's good," he says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I live in La Push with my mother and sister, my dad died a few months ago," he says with a frown.

"Oh Seth, I'm so sorry!" I say with a frown.

"It's okay, we're better now, my mom's dating Charlie, Bella's dad," he says.

"Oh," I say.

"Ya, he's a good guy," he says.

"So do you like being a wolf?" I ask.

"Ya it's awesome," he says.

"What do you like best?" I ask.

"Being able to just run and be free," he says and I smile.

"I wish I could do that," I say.

"I could give you a ride sometime," he says and I grin.

"I'd like that," I say and he smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Lakota's point of view

After Seth and I ate we talked with his mother for a little. She's so sweet and kind, a real mother. She seems to like me, even though my family are vampires and her tribe is taught to hate them. We left after a while and headed back to the house.

"So you like cars?" Seth asks.

"Yep, love them," I say smiling and he smiles too.

"I have a question for you," I say.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Why do you like my family, I mean you're a werewolf, aren't you supposed to hate them?" I ask.

"Yes but they're different," he says.

"I know they drink animal blood," I say.

"And they're nice," he says and I smile.

"Even my mother and father?" I ask.

"Yes even your parents," he says and I chuckle.

"Not for long," I say pulling up into the driveway.

"It's a good thing I heal super fast," he says and I chuckle as we get out. "

LAKOTA!" a voice yells and before I can even blink I'm pulled away from Seth and to the front door behind my mother.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" mom snarls at Seth.

"Mom he didn't do anything," I say.

"Rosalie you know I wouldn't harm Lakota," Seth says.

"I don't trust you mutts," she glares.

"Mom they're not mutts and stop being so rude!" I say and she looks shocked.

"Lakota go inside," mom says.

"No," I say and walk over to Seth. Mom looks shocked and mad.

"Lakota Rose Cullen get in the house this minute!" she yells.

"You should go inside, I don't want you to get in trouble," Seth says and I smile at him.

"No mother, I need to speak with you and dad, Seth needs to be there too," I say and mom glares at Seth.

"About what?" mom asks as dad comes out of the house.

"Uncle Edward can you come out here just in case?" I ask and he comes out of the house and stands near mom and dad.

"What is going on?" mom asks.

"You have to promise me you won't hurt Seth," I say.

"I will do no such thing," she says.

"Okay than I'll go live with Seth and not return," I say and she growls.

"Lakota!" mom says.

"Your choice mother," I say.

"Edward she's not really going to do that is she?" mom asks uncle.

"She is," he says and mom groans.

"Fine I won't hurt the mutt," mom sneers.

"Dad?" I ask.

"I won't hurt him," dad says and I sigh.

"Okay um Seth sorta imprinted on me," I say and their jaws drop.

"WHAT!" they scream.

"It's not bad," I say. Mom glances at Seth and growls. Before I can say another word mom and dad lunge at Seth and land on him.

"How dare you!" mom yells.

"Lakota move!" uncle yells and I do. Seth phases and growls at mom and dad. They hiss at him and glare daggers at him.

"Don't!" I yell getting in between them.

"Lakota move now!" dad says.

"Daddy no, Seth's a good boy he won't hurt me," I say.

"He's a mutt!" mom yells.

"He's a shape shifter and he's good," I defend.

"Rose, Emmett you know Seth's a good boy, he wouldn't hurt a fly," uncle Edward says.

"But he imprinted on my baby girl!" dad growls.

"And Jacob imprinted on my little girl, but I haven't killed him, yet," uncle says and dad sighs and looks to Seth.

"I'm sorry, you really are a good guy Seth and if anyone had to be my daughters soul mate I'm glad it's you," he says and Seth nods his head.

"He says thank you," uncle says.

"Emmett what are you doing!" mom yells.

"Rose I know you don't like the werewolves but we knew this might happen," dad says.

"But I don't want it to happen!" mom says.

"I know, I don't either but we have to face it, our little girl is growing up," dad says and mom sighs. I walk over to my mom and look at her.

"Mom I'll always be your little girl, but you do have to share me," I say.

"I know," she says and hugs me.

"Seth I'm sorry," mom says and he nods.

"You can be with my daughter but if you harm her, you're not going to heal so easily," mom says and Seth whines. I glance at my mother and she smiles.

"See ya inside," she says and she, dad, and uncle Edward go inside.

"I'm sorry about them," I say going to Seth. He shrugs and I pet his big furry head.

"Could we go for that ride now?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"But why?" I ask.

"Oh never mind you can't speak to me, go change back and come inside," I say and head inside.

When I get inside I see a new vampire with dad. I jump on dads back and he grunts.

"Hi daddy," I say and he smiles.

"Daddy?" the vampire asks.

"Yes Garrett this is Lakota, Rose and I adopted her a few years ago," dad says.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Garrett says.

"Oh Garrett, you're the nomad dad meet in New Jersey," I say realizing who he is.

"Yes, that's me," he says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say and he nods. He looks toward the door and glares. I follow his gaze and see Seth. I smile and hop off dad's back. I walk over to Seth and take his hand and go upstairs to my room.

"That door better stay open!" mom yells up and I blush. Seth chuckles and I sit on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

"Tell me about your legends," I say and he nods. He starts to tell me the legends and I get a flashback, I think.

* * *

_"Jared did you hear that, we're related to wolves!" a little girl says. _

_"We're not really, that's just a story," a little boy says. "_

_I believe it," she says. _

_"Whatever Lakota," he says. _

_ "BOO!" a boy says and the girl screams. _

_"AH!" she screams._

_ "Paul you scared me!" she yells at the other little boy. _

_"I was trying to," he says and she glares at him. _

_"Paul I wouldn't have done that," Jared, says. _

_ "I'm not scared of little Lakota," Paul says. Lakota jumps on Paul and they tumble on the ground until someone clears their throat. They look up and see a man looking curious. _

_"Sorry uncle Billy," Lakota says standing up. _

_"Sorry Mr. Black," Paul says. _

_ "It's alright kids, just be careful and nice," he says and leaves. _

_"You're gonna get it at home," Lakota says. _

_"In your dreams squirt," he says and the race back to Jared. _

* * *

"Lakota, hello," Seth says waving his hands in front of my face.

"Hmm, what?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay, you looked spaced out," he says.

"Ya I'm fine just thinking," I say. What was that? That couldn't have been a flashback. Who are Paul and Jared though?

"Did you like the legends?" he asks.

"Ya they were really great," I say.

"Billy tells them better," he says and I freeze. Billy was in my flashback.

"Who's Billy?" I ask.

"Jake's dad," he says. Why would I know Billy, I haven't even been to La Push. And why would I call him uncle?

"Oh," I say.

"Are you sure you're okay," he asks worried.

"I'm fine Seth, really," I say.

"Okay, well I have to go patrol but I'll be back in a few hours," he says.

"Okay, be safe," I say and he smiles.

"Always," he says and leaves my room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Seth's point of view

After I leave Lakota I head outside to the forest and phase.

"Finally!" Leah says and I roll my eyes.

"Where were you, I haven't sen you all day?" she asks.

"With someone," I say.

"Who?" she asks and I start thinking of Lakota.

"NO!" Leah yells.

"Seth how could you?" she asks.

"Leah it's not something you can control," I say.

"But she lives with vampires!" she yells.

"Leah stop, she's a good and nice girl, mom likes her," I say.

"You took her to see mom!?" she yells.

"We went to the diner, what's wrong with that?" I ask.

"She could've hurt mom!" she says.

"She's not a vampire, and she's not dangerous," I say.

"Whatever, see ya," she says and phases back. I sigh and continue to patrol.

* * *

Lakota's point of view

After Seth left I went downstairs and saw that grandma and grandpa are back.

"Grandma, grandpa!" I yell and hug them.

"Hello sweetheart," grandma says kissing my head.

"I told you we would see each other again soon, it's too bad it's not on good circumstances," he says and I frown.

"Ya," I say.

"Well are you hungry?" grandma asks.

"Not right now but in a little," I say and she smiles. I go over to Nessie and Jake and sit next to them.

"Hi Kota!" Nessie says.

"Hi Nessie," I say. She places her hand on my cheek and ask where Seth is.

"On patrol," I say and she nods her head.

"So are you and Seth getting to know each other?" Jake asks.

"Ya we are, he's really sweet," I say.

"Ya he is," he says.

"What's his sister like?" I ask.

"Um I don't know if you'd like her, she's not the nicest person," he says.

"Well she's obviously gone through a lot so she deserves to be a little mean," I say.

"You can meet her for yourself soon," he says. Nessie places her hand on my cheek and asks if I've met all the new vampires.

"No I haven't," I say and she smiles. She gets up and takes my hand and drags me to a group of vampires with red eyes.

"Lakota this is the Egyptian Coven, Benjamin, Tia, Aumn, and Kebi," Nessie says.

"Hi," I say.

"Benjamin can control the elements," Nessie says.

"Really, that's super cool," I say and he smiles.

"Come I'll show you," he says and Tia, Nessie, Jake and I head outside after him.

Benjamin is really cool and has an awesome power. He made a small water and wind tornado and it was cool! We talked with him for a little and then went back to the house. Nessie introduced me to all the vampires that could stand us. Zafrina used her power on me and showed me the Amazon. Alistair is weird and keeps to himself. I also talked a little with Garrett and he told me about what dad was like when they met. It's now six thirty and I'm hoping Seth will be back soon. He's really a sweet, smart, kind, and cute guy. Grandma and Bella are making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread for Jake, Nessie, Seth, Leah, and I. We don't think Leah will join us but made some more just in case, and it's not like it will go to waste I mean two werewolves will be there. My sight is taken away by two warm hands.

"Guess who?" a voice asks.

"Well it can't be a vampire because these hands are warm so it's either Jake or Seth, I'm gonna guess Seth," I say and my sight is returned.

"Correct," he says and I smile.

"Anything interesting happen while on patrol?" I ask.

"Nope," he says.

"Are you hungry, grandma and Bella are cooking up a storm?" I ask.

"Starving," he says.

"Dinner's ready," grandma says and Seth and I head into the dinning room.

After dinner Seth and I take a walk in the forest.

"Do you like it here or in Alaska better?" he asks.

"Here, there's something about this place that just makes me feel so at home," I say.

"Ya it is magical," he says and we chuckle.

"Hey Seth what are we?" I ask and he stops walking.

"What do you want to be?" he asks.

"What would you want?" I ask.

"If I had the choice I would want to be together," he says and I smile.

"Good because that's what I want," I say and kiss him lightly. I pull back and he grins. He takes my hand and we continue to walk in the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Lakota's point of view

It's been a few weeks and it's today's Christmas Eve. Seth and I have grown closer and are inseparable now. I love everything about him, he's kind, smart, strong, brave, cute, funny, honest, and so much more. Everyday I try to spend as much time with him as I can because I know he might not come back when they face the Volturi. When I think of losing Seth I start to cry and feel empty. I can't live without him, I won't! I could also lose all my family, mom dad, everyone! I hated the Volturi before but now I hate them with every fiber in my body. They're no good vampires who just want power and to control everyone.

Anyway since it's Christmas Eve Seth invited me to dinner at his house with his mother, sister, and I think Charlie's going to be there too. I've gotten to know Sue better and she's like a mother figure to me. Leah and I didn't start off great but are getting better. She's cool and I think she's very strong for what happened with her, Sam, and Emily.

"Seth's here," mom says coming into my room.

"Okay thanks," I say and she leaves. I look in the mirror and smooth out my dress. I'm wearing a red turtle neck sweater dress, and black flats. My hair's curled down my back with a white bow clip. I have bow earrings, necklace, and bracelet on too. I look pretty good and I'm sure aunt Alice will approve. I grab my bag and head downstairs. I spy Seth and walk towards him when I'm pulled into the kitchen.

"You have done well my padawan," a voice says and I chuckle. I look up and see aunt Alice.

"Well it's all thanks to your wise advice," I say.

"Of course," she says and I roll my eyes.

"Well I have to get going," I say.

"Not so fast," she says grabbing my arm.

"What?" I ask.

"You're bow's crooked," she says and fixes it.

"Oh thanks aunty," I say.

"That's what I'm here for," she says and I smile.

"Now can I go?" I ask.

"Yes, have fun kiddo," she says and I nod. I head out if the kitchen and into the living room. I smile when I see Seth. He's talking with Garrett and dad. When he sees me he smiles.

"You look beautiful," he says when I come over to him.

"Thanks," I say blushing.

"You two have a fun time," dad says.

"Not too much fun," Garrett says and I blush.

"Bye dad, Garrett," I say and glare at Garrett while he chuckles. Seth takes my hand and we head outside.

"You really look beautiful, like always," he says and I smile.

"Thanks," I say. He opens his truck door for me and I kiss his cheek quickly before getting in. He smiles and shuts the door and gets in the driver's seat.

Ten minutes later we're pulling up in the driveway of the Clearwaters house. Seth shuts off the engine and gets out and opens my door. I thank him and take his hand. We walk to the door and enter the house. Wonderful smells greet us and I smile.

"Mom we're here," Seth calls into the house. Sue comes out from the kitchen and smiles at us.

"Lakota!" she says and hugs me.

"Hi Sue," I say and hug her back.

"Seth, Lakota, it's good to see you," Charlie says coming over to us.

"Hi Charlie," I say.

"How's your brother?" he asks. We told him I was dad's little sister.

"Good," I say.

"Well come on in dinner will be ready shortly," Sue says. We all walk into the living room and I see Leah. She's dressed in a green long sleeve shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black ankle boots.

"Hi Leah," I say and she gives me a small smile.

"You look really pretty," I say and she smiles, a real one.

"Thanks, you look pretty too," she says and I smile. Seth and Charlie sit on the couch and turn their attention to the football game. I head into the kitchen and see Sue mashing some potatoes.

"Need any help?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"No dear but thank you, go sit with the others I'll be done soon," she says and I nod. I go back into the living room and go to sit on a chair when Seth pulls me into his lap. I look up to him and he smiles.

"I like you close," he whispers in my ear and I chuckle.

"Me too," I say and cuddle closer. He wraps his arms around me and warms me up. It's nice having a werewolf as a boyfriend and soul mate.

A few minutes later Sue calls us into the dinning room. I get up and take Seth's hand. He smiles at me and we walk into the dinning room. Everything looks so good and smells even better. We all sit down and start to eat. Everyone's happy and cheerful.

"So Lakota what are your plans for tomorrow?" Sue asks.

"Um the family and I are going to open presents in the morning but I don't think we have anything else planned," I say.

"Why don't you come over to Charlie's tomorrow, we'll all be there and so will Edward, Bella, Jake and Nessie," she suggests.

"I don't want to intrude," I say.

"Nonsense, you're family," she says and I smile.

"I'll talk with my brother and see if it's alright with him," I say and she nods. I glance over at Seth and he smiles taking my hand and kissing it.

After dinner Seth takes me upstairs to his room.

"I have something for you," he says.

"Seth it's not Christmas," I say.

"It's not for Christmas," he says.

"What for then?" I ask.

"Can't I give my girlfriend something for fun?" he asks.

"No," I say and he chuckles. He looks through his bedside table and finds what he wants. I raise my eyebrow at him and he smiles.

"I made this for you," he says and takes my hand. He places something in it and I gasp. It's beautiful! It's a necklace with a carved wolf hanging from it. I look up to Seth and smile.

"I love it, it's beautiful, thank you Seth," I say and stand up. I kiss him and he holds me close.

"I'm glad you like it," he says.

"You really made it?" I ask.

"Yep mom taught me how," he says.

"Will you help me put it on?" I ask and he nods. He takes off my other necklace and puts on the new beautiful one. He kisses my neck and I smile.

"Thank you Seth, you really shouldn't have," I say turning to face him.

"Well I wanted to, you deserve it," he says and I smile.

"You're the greatest boyfriend ever," I say and kiss him.

Seth and I talked for a while and I started to nod off.

"I should take you home," he says.

"Can't I stay here with you?" I ask softly.

"Your parents would kill me," he says.

"Just tell them I fell asleep and you don't want to wake me up moving me," I say.

"Kota I don't want to lie to them," he says and I sigh.

"You're too good," I say and he chuckles.

"Sorry to disappoint," he says.

"I guess I have to go home then, all alone and cold," I say.

"I could stay until you fall asleep," he suggest and I smile.

"That's what I was hoping," I say and he shakes his head. We head downstairs and I thank Sue for inviting me and everything else.

"It's no problem dearie, come over anytime you want, you're family," she says and I smile.

"Thanks Sue, for everything," I say hugging her.

"You're welcome, we'll see you tomorrow," she says and I say goodbye to Leah and Charlie. After the goodbyes Seth takes me to his car and drives to Forks.

When we pull up we get out and head inside.

"KOTA!" Nessie yells and hugs me tight.

"Hey Ness," I say smiling.

"Santa's coming tonight!" she cheers and I smile.

"Yes he is, did you make cookies?" I ask and she frowns.

"We forgot!" she yells.

"Well then I guess we better get to work," I say and she smiles dragging me into the kitchen.

"What type of cookies should we make?" she asks.

"Um what's your favorite?" I ask.

"Chocolate chip!" she says.

"Then we should make that," I say.

"But what if he doesn't like them," she asks worried.

"Seth does Santa like chocolate chip cookies?" I ask.

"Of course he does," he says and I smile.

"Okay chocolate chip it is!" Nessie says and we get everything out. I helped Nessie with everything while Seth and Jake watched us.

"How long do they have to cook?" Nessie asks.

"Ten minutes," I say and she sets the timer for ten minutes. I place the cookies in the oven and Nessie sits in front of the oven to watch the cookies bake. I smile at her and Seth's arms wrap around my waist.

"You're a great cousin," he whispers.

"She is too," I say.

"I might have to steal a few cookies, they smell and look really good," he says and I chuckle.

"You and Jake can have some, just make sure to save some for Santa," I say.

"Who's playing Santa?" he whispers lowly so Nessie can't hear us.

"Well I'm eating the cookies since I'm the only human here," I say and he nods.

"What time are you picking me up tomorrow?" I ask.

"You're gonna come with Edward, Bella, Jake, and Nessie because I have patrol early and then I have somewhere I have to go but I'll be at Charlie's by eleven," he says.

"Where are you going?" I ask and he smiles.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he says and I frown.

"You know you want to tell me," I say and he shakes his head.

"If I tell you then it will ruin the surprise," he says.

"Kota where'd you get the necklace?" Nessie asks not looking away from the cookies.

"Seth gave it to me," I say smiling.

"It's pretty!" she says.

"Yep he did a good job on it," I say smiling up at him.

Minutes later the timer dings. Nessie springs up and grins. I put on the oven mitts and get the cookies out.

"They look beautiful Ness, you did a great job," I say.

"They taste good too," Jake and Seth say taking one.

"Those are for Santa!" she yells frowning.

"Don't worry Ness there's enough," I say and she stops glaring at the boys.

"Come on Renesmee, it's time for bed," Bella says coming into the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks for the help Kota," she say says kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome, night Ness," I say kissing her head.

"Night Seth," she says.

"Night Nessie," he says. Nessie, Bella, Edward, and Jake head outside and into the woods. I clean everything up with the help of Seth and then we go upstairs.

"Night everyone!" I yell down.

"Night Lakota," they yell back.

"Remember we have super hearing," Garrett jokes and I blush.

"Shut up Garrett!" I yell and he chuckles. I shut my door and turn to face Seth.

"He doesn't give you a break does he?" Seth asks.

"No," I pout. I walk over to my closet and pull out pjs.

"Make yourself comfy, I'm just going to get ready for bed," I say and he nods.

After getting ready for bed I come out of my bathroom and find Seth on my bed eyes droopy.

"You look tired," I say crawling into bed beside him.

"That's what I get for staying up," he says and I chuckle.

"Well just close your eyes and sleep," I say cuddling closer to him. He wraps his arms around me and warms me up.

"Night Seth," I whisper kissing his lips softy.

"Good night Lakota," he says kissing my forehead. I close my eyes and fall asleep next to my soul mate.


	13. Chapter 13

_***I just realized that Alice is supposed to be gone so starting now she's not here***_

_**And the link to the outfit she wears to Charlie's is on my profile**_

* * *

Chapter 13  
Lakota's point of view

When I wake up I feel cold. I open my eyes and see that Seth's gone. I frown but spot a piece of paper on my bedside table. I pick it up and read it.

_Lakota_  
_I'm sorry I had to leave but I had patrol. I'll see you at Charlie's later. Merry Christmas! I'm so very happy I imprinted on such a great, understanding, loving, beautiful girl. Love Seth :)_

I smile at the letter and instantly remember that it's Christmas. I look at my clock and see that it's five a.m.! My bedroom door flings open and reveals Nessie.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS, WAKE UP!" she yells running over to me.

"It's too early for Christmas," I groan covering myself in my blankets.

"Get up!" she yells and jumps on my bed. I remove the blankets and glare at her.

"Santa came and ate all the cookies!" she says and my eyes widen. I forgot to eat the cookies!

"He did?" I ask.

"Yep, they're all gone," she says.

"Come on!" she groans pulling my arm.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming," I say and she smiles. I get out of bed and put on a sweatshirt. She pulls me downstairs and I see presents under the tree. Where's everyone?

"They went hunting," uncle Edward says.

"Oh," I say.

"Can we please open the presents now, everyone's here!" Nessie begs and we chuckle at her.

"Alright," Bella says and she grins running over to the tree. I smile at her and sit on the couch.

"There's stuff for you too," dad says.

"I'll let Nessie go first," I say.

"I remember when that was you," he says sitting next to me.

"Was I that crazy?" I ask watching Nessie rip open her gifts.

"Crazier," he says chuckling.

"Who ate the cookies, I forgot?" I whisper.

"Jake," he says.

"My compliments to the chef," Jake says looking to me.

"Glad you enjoyed them," I say smiling.

"OH MY GOSH AN I-POD!" Nessie yells and we chuckle at her.

Nessie opened all her presents and then we all opened all ours. I got a few books, clothes, makeup, shoes, CDs, and gift cards. The gift I loved the most was a CD uncle Edward gave me, it's the lullaby he made for me when I was a little girl. I cried when he gave it to me. I haven't heard it in a long time and it just made me so happy to get it. Now I'm getting ready to go to Charlie's. I'm in a green long sleeve shirt, a cream belted skirt, green platform shoes, the wolf necklace Seth gave me, a silver diamond bracelet, and silver sphere earrings. My hair's curled down my back and my makeup is smokey, thanks to mom.

"Kota are you ready?" Nessie asks coming in my room.

"Yep," I say.

"Wow you look really pretty!" she says and I smile.

"Thanks Ness, so do you," I say.

"Aunty Rose helped me," she says.

"I can see that," I say. I take her hand and we go downstairs.

"You girls look wonderful," grandma says smiling.

"Thanks grandma," Nessie and I say.

"Lets get going girls," uncle says.

"Have fun," mom says and hugs me.

"I will," I say. We head outside and get into grandpa's mercedes. Jake, Nessie, and I squish into the back while Bella and uncle sit in the front.

"We should've taken the Volvo," I say.

"What you don't like sitting next to me?" Jake asks.

"It's not you, just your enormous body!" I say and he chuckles.

"You don't have a problem when you're squished next to Seth, he's as big as me," he points out.

"Well Seth is soft, where you're all muscle," I say.

"True," he says and I chuckle.

We drive the short distance to Charlie's and get out as it starts to snow. I smile but then frown remembering what Aunt Alice said, the Volturi will come when the snow sticks. I look to Jake, uncle, and Bella seeing that they all have the same horrified expression.

"I love the snow!" Nessie says twirling around int he yard.

"Me too," I say softly. Well I used to, until it meant I could lose all my family and soul mate. we all head inside and I don't see Seth anywhere.

"Your boyfriend's in Seattle," Leah says and my eyes widen.

"Why's he there?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't worry dear I just got off the phone with him, he'll be here shortly," Sue says. Why is he in Seattle? He said he had to go somewhere, is that Seattle? What could he be doing there?

"He's not in trouble, he's just picking something up," Jake tells me.

"What?" I ask.

"Can't say," he says. I sigh and sit on the couch next to Leah.

"Merry Christmas," I say.

"Merry Christmas too," she says.

"How's everything down at the reservation?" I ask. I haven't ever met the other pack or been to La Push other than the Clearwater house.

"It's fine," she says and I nod.

"Kota will you come play with me outside?" Nessie asks coming over to me.

"Um sure," I say and she smiles dragging me outside. Jake, Nessie and I play in the snow making snowballs, having a little snowball fight, and make a snowman.

"He needs a carrot," she says and hurries inside. I start shivering and wish I brought a warmer jacket.

"I wish Seth was here," I say.

"Someone call a space heater?" a voice asks. I turn around and see Seth. I smile and run to him. He hugs me tight and warms me up.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," I say smiling up at him.

"I have an idea," he says and I chuckle.

"SETH!" Nessie yells and runs over to us. She jumps into Seth's arms and he hugs her.

"Merry Christmas Nessie," he says.

"Merry Christmas!" she says smiling.

"Did you get the carrot?" I ask her and she nods. Seth lets her down and she runs to the snowman. Jake lifts her up and she places the carrot on the snowman's face.

"Now he's perfect!" she says smiling.

"He's the handsomest snowman I've ever seen," I say.

"Present time!" Charlie yells out to us and Nessie hurries in. Jake follows her and Seth and I walk inside hand in hand.

"Seth Merry Christmas," Bella says and hugs him when we come in.

"Merry Christmas Bella," he says. We take our jackets off and go sit on the couch, me in his lap like last night.

"Okay start," Charlie says and Jake hands Nessie a bag. She opens it and smiles.

"It's a promise bracelet," Jake says.

"It's beautiful," Nessie says looking over it. He helps her put it on and I smile at them.

"I got you something," Seth whispers in my ear.

"I got you something too," I say.

"Me first," he says and takes something out of his pocket. He hands me a ring box and I gasp.

"Open it," he says and I do. My jaw drop and I stare at the ring inside. It's gold with green jewels.

"It's beautiful," I whisper looking up to his smiling face.

"Look here," he says pointing to the back of the ring. I look closer and see it says "Forever & Always". My heart swells and my eyes water.

"It's perfect," I say and kiss him. I pull back and smile at him.

"I'm glad you like it," he says. He puts it on my right ring finger and kisses my hand.

"I'll love you forever and always," he says and I smile at him.

"Same here, forever and always," I say.

"Where's my present?" he asks and I chuckle.

"Hold on," I say and get up heading to my jacket. I grab the present and go back to Seth. I sit back in his lap and hand him his gift.

"It's not much," I say. He unwraps it and smiles.

"It's a disc with pictures of us," I say.

"I love it," he says and kisses my cheek.

"Are you sure, I can get you something else?" I ask.

"No, it's perfect," he says and I smile. We open the rest of the presents and then eat.

Time has blown by and it's already five! I guess time flies when you're having fun. Sue cooked an amazing meal, again and I'm stuffed, I'm not going to eat dinner! I keep glancing down at my ring and smiling at it. I can't believe he got this for me. It must have cost a fortune.

"How much did my ring cost?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it," he says.

"Seth," I say looking him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it Lakota, I wanted to do it and you're happy, I'm glad I got it," he says.

"But I didn't spend anything on your present, mine must have cost a fortune!" I say.

"I don't care about cost, what matters is that we both put thought into our gifts," he says and I sigh. He's not going to budge.

"Fine, but you will tell me one day," I say and he chuckles.

"Not likely," he says.

"Lakota we're going to head out," uncle Edward says.

"Can't I stay longer?" I ask.

"I can drive her home later," Seth says.

"Alright, but if Rose and Emmett are mad you'll have to deal with them," uncle says.

"Okay, thanks," I say and he, Bella, Jake, and Nessie leave.

"Come on," Seth says and we get up.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we get our jackets on.

"You'll see," he says and we say goodbye to everyone. He takes my hand and we head out into the cold sticking snow.

We walk for a few minutes until we arrive at a beautiful snowy meadow. This must be the meadow uncle and Bella come to.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"I thought we could dance," he says and I raise an eyebrow.

"In the snow, me in a skirt and heels, I don't think so," I say.

"Come here," he says and pulls me close. He places his hands on my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck. We slowly sway around the meadow and I smile.

"You know this is what we did when we first met," he says.

"I remember," I say.

"When I saw you at the wedding I thought you were breathtaking, from the beginning of the wedding I wanted to talk to you but I was too chicken," he says and I smile.

"Well you made a good decision to finally talk to me," I say.

"Best decision ever," he says and I smile.

"When I left with the Denali's I felt like I was leaving a part of my heart behind, I was right," I say.

"I could feel it too," he says and I frown.

"We never have to face that again," he says and I stop dancing looking to the ground.

"We might," I whisper but know he hears me.

"No we don't," he says lifting my chin up.

"What if you die in the battle?" I ask.

"I won't," he says.

"You don't know for sure, even aunt Alice doesn't know," I say starting to tear up.

"I promise to come back to you, when I make a promise I keep it," he says sternly looking deep into my eyes.

"Do you believe me?" he asks and I nod not knowing if my voice will work.

"I love you Lakota and will always be here to protect you," he says and a few tears escape. He wipes them and I hold his hand on my cheek.

"I love you too Seth," I whisper and kiss him. I really do love him, with all I have. I know he will try his hardest to come back to me, lets just hope his hardest is enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Lakota's point of view

Today's the day. The day everyone will face up against the Volturi. I couldn't sleep at all last night even with Seth right next to me. I kept thinking of the worse outcome and would cry. Seth held me close and soothed me but it didn't work. It's six and everyone's up and ready. I have to say goodbye to everyone because I'm going to La Push to stay with the other imprints at Emily's house. I sadly make my way downstairs and face all my family. I know if mom could cry she would. She hugs me tight and I hug her back starting to cry.

"I love you Lakota," she whispers.

"I love you too mommy," I say.

"Always remember that we love you and you are never alone," she says and I nod. She lets go and daddy picks me up in a bear hug.

"I love you princess," he says.

"I love you too daddy," I say hugging tighter.

"You'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you are," he says.

"Even though you're not my biological dad you really are my father," I say and he hugs tighter. He lets go and I hug grandma and grandpa.

"Stay with the girls and do not leave the house," grandma says and I nod. I go over to Bella and uncle Edward.

"I promise to make sure Seth's okay," Bella says. She's been working really hard on her shield power.

"I know you will, aunty," I say and hug her. She's shocked at first but hugs back. It's the first time I've called her aunty, and it might be the last time. We let go and I hug uncle tight.

"We'll be home soon Lakota," he whispers.

"I love you uncle," I say.

"I love you too sweetheart," he says kissing my head. I let go of him and turn around. Nessie jumps into my arms and I hug her tight.

"I love you Lakota," she says.

"I love you too Renesmee," I say. I kiss her head and she lets go of me. She goes over to Jake and I hug Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar. I hug and kiss everyone multiple times until Seth says we have to go. I hug everyone once more and then head into Seth's truck. Seth takes my hand and pulls me close. We ride to La Push in silence savoring these last few minutes we have until we're going to be separated.

We soon arrive at a small house in the woods.

"This is Sam and Emily's house," Seth says and I nod my head. He stops the engine and looks over to me. I remain silent because I don't want to say goodbye.

"We should get you inside," he says and I don't move.

"Come on Lakota," he says.

"I know you're worried but I promised I would come back, and I will," he says.

"But what if you don't?" I ask as the tears start to fall.

"I will," he says pulling me into his lap.

"Seth I can't lose you," I whimper.

"You won't," he says.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, forever and always," he says. I look up to him and smile lightly. He brings his lips down onto mine. It's soft and slow but soon turns into more. I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds me as close as possible. His hands go up my back and I moan. Seth pulls away and I blush.

"We should get going," he says and I nod. We get out and head inside hand in hand. When we enter the house everyone stares at us.

"Everyone this is Lakota," Seth introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Lakota, I'm Emily," a beautiful lady with three long scars running down her face says.

"It's nice to meet you Emily," I say with a kind smile.

"The guys just left," Emily says to Seth and he nods. Everyone goes into the other room to give Seth and I some time alone. I turn to Seth and he pulls me into a tight and warm hug.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he says.

"I love you, forever and always," I whisper hugging tighter.

"Forever and always," he says. We pull away and kiss. It's not like the other one it's sweet but still has all the emotion. He pulls away and kisses my forehead, nose, cheeks, and my lips lightly.

"I'll be back I promise," he says and I nod. He leaves and I watch him head into the forest. He waves to me and then phases into his wolf. I wave back and then he disappears. I sigh and start to cry. Please please let them all be safe and unharmed!

I walk into the other room Emily went in and see seven people including Emily.

"Lakota this is Rachel Jacob's older sister and Paul's imprint, Kim Jared's imprint, Billy Jacob and Rachel's father, Joy Quil's mother, Old Quil who is Quil's grandfather, and Claire my niece and Quil's imprint," Emily says pointing to everyone.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," I say.

"Seth's talked about you nonstop," Rachel says and I blush.

"Rachel do you mind helping me?" Emily asks.

"Not at all," Rachel says and they head into the kitchen. Joy holds a sleeping Claire while Old Quil and Billy talk to each other. I sit on the couch and sigh.

"Your eyes are amazing," Kim says.

"Thanks, your teeth are really white and straight," I say and she blushes. I twirl my ring, the one Seth gave me, on my finger and look around the room.

"Did Seth give you that?" Kim asks.

"Ya, on Christmas," I say.

"Jared gave me a ring too," she says and shows me the ring she has on her right ring finger. It's a silver band with a black gem in the middle.

"It's beautiful," I say.

"I guess the guys all got us the same thing," she says and I nod.

"So do you like it here?" Kim asks.

"Love it," I say and she nods.

"It's a beautiful place," she says.

"I hope I can stay here instead of going back to Alaska," I say. I haven't even thought of what's going to happen after today.

"Well I hope you do, you seem like a great girl and I want to get to know you," she says and I smile.

"You're great too," I say.

"Who imprinted on you again I'm so bad with remembering things?" I ask.

"Jared, Jared Cameron," she says and I get a flashback.

_Flashback~_

_A little boy and girl are at a beach holding hands. _

_"I love you Jare," the little girl says. _

_"I love you too Kota," a the little boy says. _

_ "Promise me we'll never fight or hate each other," she says. _

_ "Promise," he says and they pinky swear. _

_"You're the greatest brother ever!" she says hugging him tight. _

_"You're the best little sister ever," he says chuckling. _

_End of flashback~_

"Lakota, hello," Kim says waving her hand in my face.

"What?" I ask. "You spaced out," she says.

"Oh sorry," I say.

"It's okay," she says.

"So how'd you react to the imprint?" I ask.

"I was thrilled, I had a major crush on him and when he told me the whole story I was so happy!" she says.

"I found out from my uncle," I say.

"How did your parents react?" she asks.

"They attacked Seth," I say and her eyes widen.

"No one got hurt," I say.

"Oh that's good," she says. We go on talking about things and I forget that my loved ones are facing the Volturi.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Lakota's point of view

It's been two hours since everyone left and I'm worried. No one has called or come back. Emily and Rachel have been cooking like crazy, I guess it calms them down and gets their minds off of things. Billy and Old Quil have stayed quiet other than to talk to each other. Joy has been watching TV with little Claire and kept her occupied while Kim and I have talked. She's really nice and smart. She and I have a lot of things in common.

"Aunty Kim where's Quil?" Claire asks climbing into Kim's lap.

"He's at work," Kim says frowning and Claire frowns too.

"When's he coming back?" Claire asks and Kim is lost on what to say.

"Claire why don't we see if Emily and Rachel need help," Joy suggests. Claire nods and follows Joy into the kitchen. I look back to Kim and see her tearing up. I hand her tissues and she takes them.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem," I say.

"I'm just so worried and scared," she says.

"I am too, but I know they'll come home," I say. Seth promised he would. A howl interrupts Kim from saying another word and we all stand up and run out the door. We look to the forest and hope that our wolves will com out.

"Please, please," I whisper. Then movement in the bushes makes us gasp. Then the pack come out!

"SAM!" Emily yells running to him.

"JARED!" Kim yells running too.

"QUILLY!" Claire yells and Quil comes over to her.

"PAUL!" Rachel yells and they kiss. Joy and Old Quil hug Quil and smile with tears of joy. I look around and finally spot my wolf.

"SETH!" I yell and jump into his arms. He catches me, of course, and hold me tight.

"I told you I would come back," he says and I start crying tears of joy.

"Shut up and kiss me," I say and he does.

After the reunion Seth takes me home and I have him even break the speed limit to get there faster. When the house comes into view I jump out and hurry inside.

"LAKOTA!" mom and dad yell and hug me.

"Mommy, daddy!" I say and they kiss my head.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay," I say.

"KOTA!" a small voice yells and I'm attacked in a hug from my cousin.

"NESSIE!" I say happily and hug her tight. I hug everyone and hug aunt Alice and uncle Jasper twice. Then Nessie tells me about the battle in full description. Apparently aunt Alice saved the day with Nahuel, a vampire hybrid like Nessie. Everything has calmed down a bit and Seth and I are now in my room.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks laying on my bed.

"Hm?" I ask.

"I asked what you were thinking about," he says.

"Oh nothing," I say sitting next to him.

"Lakota," he says.

"It's nothing," I say.

"Fine, how was Emily's?" he asks.

"Fine, I talked with Kim for a while," I say.

"What about?" he asks.

"Just normal stuff, well as normal as you can get with having werewolf boyfriends," I say and he chuckles. I look down at him and smile knowing he's here to stay.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks.

"That you're not dead and that we can live together forever," I say.

"I promised," he says.

"Yes you did, and I'm so happy you're okay," I say.

"Me too," he says and we kiss. It quickly turns into more than a small kiss. He's soon hovering over me and my arms are wrapped around his neck pulling him close. I hands knot in his hair and his free hand is rubbing my back. I moan lightly and he growls lowly so no one hears, hopefully.

"SETH!" dad yells and we break apart. I guess they did hear. Seth growls angry and I chuckle.

"We need a new place to kiss," I say and he nods.

"Someplace without super hearing," he says and I chuckle.

* * *

Jared's point of view

I'm glad that the Volturi left in peace but I did want to rip some of them up. Kim's super happy and hasn't stopped smiling since I got back.

"So what'd you do while I was gone?" I ask as we sit on the couch in my house.

"I got to know Seth's imprint," she says.

"She nice?" I ask.

"She is really nice and friendly," she says.

"I'm glad you two got along," I say.

"Her eyes are really cool," she says and I frown. I haven't heard a lot about Seth's imprint but know she has purple eyes, just like Lakota.

"I know," I mumble.

"Oh Jared I'm sorry I forgot," Kim says.

"It's okay Kimmy," I say kissing her head.

"Was Paul upset about not getting to rip any leeches apart?" she asks and I smile.

"Very," I say and she chuckles.

* * *

Lakota's point of view

It's around midnight and I'm still up. Seth's sleeping peacefully next to me and snoring slightly. I just can't help thinking about our future now. I keep thinking of us getting married and having kids. It's a wonderful thought and I can't wait, but it's years away. Now I'm jut going to enjoy the present and life everyday fully.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Lakota's point of view

It's been three days since the confrontation with the Volturi and everything is perfect. All the vampires are leaving for their homes and everyone is happy. We all know everything is okay and Nessie's safe and will live for a long time! It's good to have aunt Alice and uncle Jasper back, I missed them. Seth's on patrol and so I decided to take a walk through the forest because it's really sunny today. I'm in black converse, a blue tank top, and gray jean shorts. I don't have my wolf necklace or promise ring on because forgot to put them back on after my shower this morning. I'm probably entering La Push now or have or am close to. I spot a sign and go over to it. I read the wording.

_Simon Cameron, loving father and husband_  
_09/14/1965 - 04/17/1995_

When I read the name I gasp and then have multiple flashback.

_Flashback~_  
_A family of four and a German Shepard dog are on the beach. _

_"Go Jared!" the little girl cheers. _

_"Go honey!" the little girl's mother cheers. The dog barks and the little girl smiles. _

_ "Touchdown!" the little boy yells and spikes the football. _

_ "I'm getting too old for this," the husband/father grumbles falling onto the beach towel. The wife/mother chuckles. _

_ "Jared's the winner!" the little girl cheers. _

_"Come here squirt!" the father says and grabs his daughter and starts tickling her. _

_ "Daddy stop!" she begs giggling. _

_ "I'll save you!" the little boy says and goes to help but his father starts tickling him too. _

_"Aw!" he chuckles. The mother chuckles at the scene and takes a picture. _

_End of flashback~_

_Flashback~_  
_A group of three boys and a little girl are playing in a yard. _

_ "Paul stop hogging the ball!" the little girl yells. _

_ "Come get it," he says and she runs over to him but he kicks it to anther boy. _

_ "Jake!" she whines._

_ "Come on Lakota," he says and she runs to get it but he kicks it to the last little boy. _

_ "Jared please?" she asks. _

_"It's not called monkey in the middle for nothing," he says and kicks it back to Jake. She groans and goes inside. _

_ "Rachel, Rebecca!" the little girl yells. _

_"What is it?" twin girls ask coming to her. _

_"Jake, Paul, and Jared won't let me the play with them," she whines._

_ "Come on," Rachel says as Rebecca picks up her little cousin. They walk back outside and to the boys. _

_"Boys," Rebecca says and they stop playing to turn to her._

_"Yes?" they ask. _

_ "Are you not letting Lakota play with you?" Rachel asks. _

_"We are," Paul defends. _

_"What are you playing?" Rebecca asks. _

_"Monkey in the middle," Jake says. _

_ "And who's the monkey?" Rachel asks. _

_ "Lakota," Jared says._

_ "You wouldn't like it if you were the monkey and never got the ball would you?" Rebecca asks._

_ "No," they mumble. _

_"See, that's how Lakota feels," Rachel says. _

_"Now apologize," Rebecca says._

_ "We're sorry Lakota," the boys says. _

_ "Good, now have fun," Rachel says as her twin sets Lakota down. They go inside and Lakota turns to the boys. _

_ "Tattle tail," Paul grumbles and Lakota rolls her eyes. _

_ "I'll go get Rachel and Rebecca again," she warns and he shakes his head._

_ "I thought so," she says and takes the ball running._

_ "HEY!" they yell and run after her. _

_End of flashback~ _

_Flashback~_  
_A little boy and little girl are getting in bed while their mother tucks them in. _

_ "Mommy can you sing the lullaby?" the little girl asks. _

_"Of course darling," her mother says and starts to sing "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. The girl and boy listen to their mother's beautiful voice and soon fall into a peaceful sleep. _

_End of flashback~_

I'm brought back to reality and gasp. My father is Simon Cameron and mother Marie Anderson Cameron. My older brother is Jared Cameron, a werewolf and Kim's imprinter! I'm Lakota Danielle Cameron not Lakota Rose Cullen! I was born and raised in La push Washington until I was in a car crash years ago. My uncle is Billy Black, and his kids Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob are my cousins. Paul Lahote was my brothers best friend and like another brother to me. We had a German Shepard dog named Max. The Cullen's lied to me! They said they didn't know my family! They know that Jared is my brother and just wanted to keep me away from him so I wouldn't find out the truth! They tore apart my family! They broke my brother and I apart! I'm shaking uncontrollably now and am so angry. I then burst and yell out in frustration, but a yell doesn't come out a snarl does.

_"Who's there?" a voice asks. _

_ "Seth?" I ask. _

_"LAKOTA!" he yells. _

_ "What's going on, what happened to me, why can I hear you?" I ask freaking out. _

_"Calm down," he says. "Where are you?" he asks._

_ "Um I don't know, there's a sign with Simon Cameron on it," I say. _

_"I know where that is," he says. _

_"What happened?" I ask. _

_"You're a werewolf," he says. WHAT!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Lakota's point of view

WHAT! I'm a werewolf!?

_"Yes," he says. _

_"How is that possible?" I ask. _

_"I don't know," he says. I hear the bushes move and turn around to see Seth's wolf come out. _

_"Seth!" I say and go over to him. I nuzzle him and he purrs. _

_"Werewolves purr?" I ask. _

_"I guess so," he says. I look into his eyes and my whole world changes. Everything that held me to the earth now no longer exists, just one string that belongs to Seth. His beautiful milky chocolate-brown eyes sparkle and I look deep into them, losing myself along the way. _

_"Lakota," Seth says and snaps me out of my trance. _

_"Hm?" I ask. _

_"You just imprinted on me," he says. _

_"I did?" I ask blushing. _

_"Yes," he says. _

_"Good," I say smiling. Then I remember that I'm a huge werewolf. _

_"Okay so what the heck happened?" I ask. _

_"Why don't you tell me what happened before you heard me," he says. _

_ "Well um I was walking and then I came across this sign," I say. _

_"I read it and realized I'm from La Push," I say. _

_ "I realized that I'm Jared's sister," I say._

_ "WHAT!" he yells. _

_ "Yes I got all my memories back," I say and show him them. _

_"Holy crap you are!" he yells. _

_"I got really mad because the Cullen's lied to me," I growl. _

_ "How?" he asks. _

_ "They lied about knowing my family!" I yell._

_ "Right, sorry," he says._

_ "How do I change back?" I ask. _

_"You have to relax," he says and I do. _

_"No wait!" I hear Seth yell but that's all I hear._ When I open my eyes I see that I changed back, but naked! I cover myself up and see wolf Seth with his eyes closed.

"You could have warned me!" I yell. He says something but all I hear is grumbling.

"I can't understand," I say. He walks away and I groan. I know he's not leaving me so he must be getting me clothes. Human Seth soon returns with his eyes closed and throws me some clothes. I quickly get them on and stand up.

"You can look now," I say and he opens his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," he says and I sigh.

"It's fine but you could have mentioned that your clothes disappear!" I yell.

"I did but you already were phasing back," he defends.

"Oh, sorry," I say.

"It's okay I know you're freaked out," he says.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Well I think you should talk with your family, I mean the Cullen's," he says and I growl.

"Easy tiger," he says rubbing my shoulders.

"Okay but I don't want Nessie near me, she didn't know so I don't want to hurt her," I say.

"Okay lets go," he says taking my hand and walking back to the Cullen's house.

As we arrive at the house Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Bella come out.

"Lakota what's going on, I can't see you anymore?" Alice asks.

"Why do you smell like the mutts?" Rosalie asks.

"Why are you calling us by our first names?" Edward asks.

"You can read my mind why don't you figure it out Edward!" I snap.

"Lakota Rose Cullen do not talk to your uncle that way!" Rosalie yells.

"One my name is Lakota Danielle Cameron, and two you aren't my family," I scowl.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asks.

"Don't lie, you've been lying to my this whole time!" I yell.

"Lie about what?" Jasper asks.

"My real family, the Cameron family," I say.

"Where did you get that from?" Rosalie asks.

"My memory," I say.

"She saw a sign in the forest that had her real fathers name on it," Edward says.

"What?" Rosalie says.

"Yes I know that you've all been lying to me," I say.

"We never lied to you dear," Esme says.

"Only about my whole life!" I yell.

"We never knew you had a family," Rosalie says.

"Lies!" I yell glaring at her.

"Lakota please listen to your mother," Emmett says.

"She is not my mother, and you are not my father!" I yell shaking.

"Lakota calm down!" Seth says.

"Back away Seth, I don't want to hurt you," I say and he does. Then I explode into my wolf self. Everyone gasps and Jake and Nessie run outside.

"Lakota?" Rosalie asks.

"Seth what is going on?" Jake demands.

"Lakota phased," Seth says and Jake's eyes go wide.

"How?" Jake asks.

"She's Jared's sister," Seth says.

"Impossible his sister died years ago," Jake says.

"Think about it, she's the same age, has the same name and eyes," Seth says.

"It can't be," Jake says.

"Phase and read her mind," Seth says. Jake goes behind some trees and comes out as his wolf.

"_Lakota?" he asks. _

_"It's me Jake," I say. I show him all of my memories. _

_"I can't believe it," he says shocked. _

_ "I can't believe I didn't recognize you," he says. _

_ "Well I didn't recognize you, Rachel or your dad," I say. _

_"I can't believe you're alive," he says and nuzzles me. _

_ "I missed you Jake," I say. _

_"I missed you too Lakota," he says. _

_"Lets phase back," he says. _

_ "Um I ripped my clothes, again," I say. _

_ "Some of Leah's clothes are behind that bush," he says pointing to a near by bush. _

_"Okay," I say and we go behind the bushes and phase back._ I get the clothes on and come out. I go over to Seth and everyone stares at me.

"I can't believe it," Rosalie says.

"Lakota you have to believe we really didn't know anything," Carlisle says.

"Then why did you keep me away from my brother?" I ask.

"Because Rose didn't want you to get hurt from the wolves, they can be dangerous," Emmett says.

"So can leeches," I say.

"Your blood didn't appeal to us, you were safe," Jasper says.

"Why didn't you report me to the police station?" I ask.

"Because I was stupid enough to think I could have a daughter," Rosalie yells.

"I found you in the middle of the forest all alone and bleeding," she says.

"I brought you back and Carlisle fixed you; right away I already loved you and wanted you as my daughter," she explains.

"You didn't know anything about yourself and neither did we," she says.

"Everyone agreed that Emmett and I could take care of you; and that's how you became apart of this family," she says.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I ask.

"Trust me," she says. Can I trust her? All they've done is care and love me. Less than two hours ago I was thinking everything was perfect and I had the perfect life with the perfect family. Even thought I knew they weren't my real family I loved them. Should I trust her? Then I remember the car crash Rosalie and Emmett picking me up and bringing me here, Carlisle fixing me, Esme and Rosalie feeding me, and then Emmett and Rosalie adopting me.

"I trust you," I say and she smiles hugging me. She let's go though because if the smell. Now I know what Seth and Jake have to go through. Uncle Edward laughs and then smiles at me.

"I'm so glad you believe us," mom says. Even though she's not my biological mother she's still my mom.

"I'm sorry about all that, I was just freaking out, can you forgive me?" I ask.

"Of course," mom and dad say and hug me.

"I love you guys," I say.

"We love you too," they say and kiss my head.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Lakota's point of view

After all the commotion Jake and Seth thought I should go see Jared. Mom and dad were scared that I wouldn't come back but I promised I would. They reluctantly let me go and Seth and Jake drove me to La Push. So now we're pulling up to Sam and Emily's house. Jake goes in while I sit still nervous. What if he doesn't want me? What if he forgot me? What if he doesn't care? What if he will think of me as the enemy since I lived with the Cullen's?

"Lakota stop worrying, Jared has missed you so much," Seth says squeezing my hand.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, the night I met you I was thinking about your beautiful purple eyes and it was too much for him because he thought about you," he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, now come on," he says and we get out of the car. We enter the house and everyone looks to us.

"Lakota, it's good to see you," Emily says hugging me.

"Hi Emily," I say.

"Where's Jared?" Seth asks.

"He and Paul are coming back from patrol now, why?" Sam asks.

"Lakota needs to..." Seth starts but the door opens. I turn around and come face to face with a boy, more like man, who looks so familiar. He has brown hair, warm milky brown eyes, and russet skin. I can see clearly that he's my brother, Jared.

* * *

Jared's point of view

Paul and I just got done with patrol and are now going to Sam and Emily's. I catch a scent, it's mixed with a little of us, the leeches, and green apples. My heart stings at the scent.

"Do you smell that?" I ask but Paul ignores me and goes inside. I follow him and a girl turns to face me. She has long glossy dark brown hair, tan skin, and lavender purple eyes. Everything about her is familiar.

"Jared," she whispers out starting to cry. Her voice makes me think of my dead sister, Lakota. This girl looks like an older version of my sister. Her eyes and voice are exactly the same. Could she be, no that's not possible, is it?

"La...Lakota?" I ask just above a whisper. She nods her head and my eyes widen.

"Jared," she says shakily. I raise one hand and touch her face. It's so soft and I look down into her eyes.

"It is you," I say. She gives me a small smile and then I pull her into a tight hug. I can't believe my baby sister isn't dead!

* * *

Lakota's point of view

Being in Jared's arms made me so happy. He recognized me and seems to have missed me. If I was fully human I wouldn't be able to breathe because he's hugging me so tight.

"I missed you," he whispers. I can hear that he's starting to cry.

"I missed you so much," I say as tears fall down my cheeks. We pull back and I look to Paul. He looks shocked and confused.

"It can't be," Paul mumbles.

"It's her," Jared says.

"Lakota," Paul says as I walk closer to him. He pulls me into a tight hug and I hug back. He was like a brother to me too so I'm glad to have him back.

"I can't believe you're here!" he says pulling back.

"Believe it baby," I say and he chuckles.

"How are you alive?" Sam asks and I turn to him.

"How about I explain it all," I say and everyone nods. I then tell everyone about how Rosalie and Emmett found me after the car crash and the past years. Jared and Paul got mad because the Cullen's had me and didn't tell them but I explained that they didn't know I was from here. Then everyone freaked out when I told them I phased, well except Leah. Maybe this will help me become better friends with her.

"So what now?" Brady asks.

"Well I was going to take her to see my dad," Jake says.

"You should and then Jared why don't you bring her to your house," Sam says.

"Alright lets go," Jake says. Seth, Jake, Jared, Paul and I head into Jake's truck and make our way to Billy's, I mean uncle Billy's.

When we arrive everyone gets out and goes into the house. I go in last and look around the house. It's nice, small but homey.

"Dad," Jake says.

"Coming," a voice says and Billy comes out from the hall.

"Dad I have someone who you need to see," Jake says.

"Who?" Billy asks.

"Lakota Cameron," Jake says and I step forward.

"Hi Billy," I say with a smile.

"What?" he asks confused.

"My sister's been alive and living with the Cullen's for the past eleven years," Jared says.

"You're not dead?" Billy asks.

"No, I survived the crash," I say.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you," he says.

"Well I've grown up," I say.

"You certainty have, into a beautiful young lady," he says and I blush lightly.

"She sure has," Seth says and Jared and Paul growl.

"She also phased," Jake says.

"She did?" he asks shocked.

"Yep, this morning," Seth says.

"Well you have had a busy day," Billy says and I nod.

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a bit," he suggests and we nod. We all sit in the living room and then talk about what I've missed, everything about being a werewolf, and other stuff. I look around the room and smile, I found my real family.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Jared's point of view

I'm so glad to have Lakota back. It was lonely being the only one left, mom died a few years ago and Max our dog died last year. Lakota is the same person but has grown up and is beautiful. I'm going to need to speak with Seth later. Paul will want to talk with Seth too since Lakota is basically his little sister too. Having her here makes everything seem perfect and full. I'm glad she and Kim get along too, I knew they would.

"It's getting late, Jared why don't you take Lakota home," Billy says.

"I will," I say. Paul and Jake stay here, Seth heads for patrol and I take Lakota outside.

"How are we going to get to your house, we don' t have a car?" Lakota asks.

"We're werewolves remember," I say.

"Oh ya," she says. We head into the forest and phase.

_"Follow me," I say._ She runs behind me as I lead the way to my new house. I didn't want to stay in the old house because it had too many sad memories.

_"Hey no more sad thoughts, I'm here now," Lakota says. _

_"Right, sorry," I say and she smiles._ We slow down as we reach the end of the forest near my house. We phase back and head into the house.

"Nice," she says looking around.

"It's not too big but not too small," I say.

"It's perfect, how many bedrooms?" she asks.

"Three," I say and she nods.

"Lakota do you want to move in?" I ask.

"Um I would love to but it Rose and Emmett would be really sad," she says.

"But they'd understand, you can always visit them," I say and she thinks.

* * *

Lakota's point of view

Should I move in with my brother? Mom and dad would be sad but I would visit them.

"I want to move in," I say and he grins. He picks me up in a bear hug and twirls me around.

"Jared!" I giggle. He puts me down and kisses my head.

"We should go tell them," he says and I nod. We get into his truck and head to Forks.

When we arrive mom and dad rush outside and hug me.

"Lakota!" they yell hugging me tight.

"Hi," I say.

"I thought you weren't coming back," mom says.

"I told you I would," I say.

"Were the mutts good to you?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Good to see you Rosalie and Emmett," Jared says coming by my side. Mom glares at him and dad nods.

"I have something to tell you," I say.

"What is it?" mom asks.

"I want to move in with Jared," I say and she frowns.

"You don't want us do you?" she asks.

"No it's not that, I just want to get to know my brother again," I say.

"I will visit at least once a week," I say.

"Rose you know she needs this," dad says.

"I just don't want to see my baby leave," she says hugging me.

"I'm not leaving the state, just towns and it's only ten minutes away," I say.

"I'll miss you," she says.

"I'll visit at least once a week," I say.

"Alright," she says and I smile.

"Come on let's get your stuff," dad says and we all go inside.

Everyone helps me pack up my stuff and in an hour everything is in Jared's truck ready to go. I'm sad to leave but I'm only ten minutes away so I can't complain. I say goodbye to everyone and hug them tight.

"Love you Kota," Nessie says hugging me.

"Love you to Nes," I say kissing her head. I get in the truck and wave to everyone.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," they say as we leave.

"Are you going to regret it?" Jared asks as we get onto the main road.

"No," I say and he smiles.

"I'm glad your here Lakota," he says.

"Me too," I say smiling.

When we reach the house Seth's there. I smile and run to him. He catches me and holds me close.

"Missed you," I say kissing him lightly.

"Missed you more," he says and I chuckle.

"Less talk more work," Jared says and I smile. Seth, Jared, and I unpack all my things and move them into one of the spare bedrooms. Nothing's organized but at least it all fits.

"Before Seth leaves we need to talk," Jared says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Rules," Jared says and I groan. Oh great! Seth and I sit on the couch while Jared stands in front of us.

"Rule one, don't do anything higher than PG," he says and I blush.

"Jared!" I scold.

"Rule two, I will not be an uncle before a father," he says and I blush harder.

"JARED!" I yell and he looks down at me.

"Just laying down the rules," he says.

"More like embarrassing me to death!" I say.

"Rule three, you two can't be alone together," he says.

"You're tougher than Rosalie and Emmett," Seth says.

"Well I'm the protective older brother," Jared says.

"Rule four, no you will not get married until she's twenty," he says. He goes on and on about how we can't do anything other than kiss once or hold hands. Jeesh maybe I should've just stayed with the Cullen's. No I like that Jared's being protective, it means he cares. Seth and I can sneak around the rules I'm sure.

"And no sleeping together," he says.

"You and Kim sleep together every night and her parents are in the house!" Seth defends.

"Fine but no funny business," Jared says.

"Deal," Seth and I say.

"Now get to bed, you start patrols tomorrow," he says.

"Yes big brother," I say and kiss his cheek.

"Come on Seth," I say pulling him up. We go upstairs and into my messy bedroom. I get ready for bed and Seth lays on my bed waiting for me. I plop down next to him and he holds me close.

"I love you," I say.

"Love you too Lakota," he says.

"Always and forever," I say.

"Always and forever," he says and kisses me.

"I said no funny business!" Jared yells up the stairs. We chuckle breaking apart. I cuddle closer to him and listen to his beating heart. I slowly fall asleep the happiest I've ever been.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Lakota's point of view  
Five years later

It's been five years since I found Jared and everything has been perfect. I became apart of the packs and everyone accepted me. Jared and I fell back into our old relationship and so did Paul and I. Leah and I are great friends and so are Kim and I. Kim moved in with Jared and I after graduating high school. The next year Seth and I moved into a small house near by. Seth and I are still dating and are madly in love. I love everything about him and never want to live without him. Jared also got us a German Shepard puppy since Max, our old German Shepard died a year before I came back. We named her Maxine but call her Maxie in honor of our old Max. Maxie lives with Seth and I at our house. I visit mom, dad and the rest of the Cullen's at least once every week and am still apart of their family. Nessie is growing into a beautiful lady and already looks thirteen but is five years old. Jake and Nessie are best friends and she is forming a little crush on Jake, I think it's cute. Kim and Jared got married a year ago and Kim just found out she's pregnant. She hasn't told Jared yet but is tonight. She was worried but I told her he's going to be so excited. He loves Kim and could never leave her. Emily and Sam got married a few months after I returned and have a three-year old boy named Levi and a one year old girl named Addison. Paul and Rachel married right after he graduated high school and they now have a baby girl named Storm, she's just like her parents. Embry imprinted on a girl in town named Nicole aka Nikki and they are dating, she knows the secret. Some more boys have phased but no other girls much to my and Leah's disappointment. Quil and Claire are still best friends. Brady and Collin haven't imprinted and are fine with just dating other girls for now.

Anyway Seth's been acting weird lately and I'm staring to worry. He's been gone a lot and won't tell me where he was when I ask. No one will tell me what's going on and its driving me crazy. It's around three and I'm heading to Forks to see my family. Today I'm wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with a green heart in the middle, jean capris, and green converse. It's a nice day not too sunny but not rainy or cloudy. I hop into my car and speed down the road into Forks. Mom and dad got me a ford f-150 truck for graduating high school. Since I can't go to college because of the pack I've been taking online classes. It's not too hard and I'm learning a lot.

As I pull up to the house everyone comes out. When I get out everyone hugs me tight.

"Lakota!" they cheer and I chuckle.

"I was just here two days ago," I say and they release me.

"We missed you," Nessie says and I hug her.

"Missed you too squirt," I say.

"I'm not a squirt!" she defends.

"Sure you are squirt," dad says and she glares at him. I chuckle and she runs back into the house.

"So anything new?" aunt Alice asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Just checking," she says.

"You know something, what is it?" I ask.

"I didn't say a word," she says and hurries into the house.

"Aunty!" I yell running after her into the house. That's how my three hours at the house were spent. Me trying to get aunt Alice or anyone to confess what Seth was hiding. It didn't work. So I left still clueless and wanting even more to know what's going on.

When I pull up to the house I see that Seth's home, good. I walk into the house and hear noise coming from the kitchen. The lights are dimmed and I hear romantic music on. What's he up to? I walk around the corner into the dinning room and gasp. The table's set up for a two person meal with red wine out. There's candles and I can smell something delicious cooking.

"Seth?" I ask unsure.

"In here babe," he says and I walk into the kitchen to find him cooking.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Can't a boyfriend make dinner for his girlfriend?" he asks.

"No," I say and he chuckles.

"Well too bad," he says.

"Smells amazing," I say walking over to him. I wrap my arms around his backside and take in his woodsy scent.

"Well it better be, I've been cooking for hours!" he says and I chuckle.

"Want help?" I ask.

"Nope, just sit here and watch," he says lifting me up onto the counter. I wrap my legs around his torso before he can leave.

"What are you up too Sethy?" I ask.

"Nothing darling," he says. I lean down and kiss him. He places his hands on both sides of me on the counter. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. He moans and I smile. I break apart and he frowns.

"Now tell me," I say and he shakes his head.

"Not going to work sweetheart," he says and frown. He gets back to cooking and I think everything over. Did I miss our anniversary? Date night? Something? This can't be a date night though, he never cooks and we never drink. Must be something special. But what?

After a few more minutes of thinking Seth interrupts me saying the food's ready. I hop off the counter and sit at the table. He severs me and I start to drool at the parmesan chicken. He sits down and we start to eat.

"So now will you tell me?" I ask.

"Nope," he says and I growl.

"You're cute when you growl," he says and I blush lightly. We continue to eat and I evaluate everything again. I just can't put my finger on what he's doing and it's driving me crazy!

He cleans everything up and I pour myself another drink of wine.

"Come take a walk with me," he says coming over to me. I stand up with the glass in my hand.

"Leave the wine," he says smiling. I put it on the table and walk with him outside.

"Close your eyes," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just do it," he says.

"If I fall you're in trouble," I say and close my eyes. We walk as he leads me. I feel us enter the forest and hear faint music.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"Do you have to ask questions about everything I do?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Yes," I say.

"Well I'm not telling you, yet," he says when we finally stop I smell the scent of roses.

"Open your eyes," Seth says and I do. Then I gasp at what I see. Seth in the middle of roses kneeling down on one knee with a ring box open revealing a sparkling ring.

"Lakota Danielle Cameron I've loved you since the day we met at Bell and Edward's wedding and I will always love you, forever and always," he says and I start to cry.

"You're my best friend, girlfriend, pack mate, soul mate and now I want to make you my wife," he says.

"So will you Lakota Danielle Cameron marry me, Seth Harry Clearwater?" he asks taking my hand. I somehow manage to get the word yes out. He lights up and slips the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand. He stands up and I look up into his eyes.

"I love you," I say and kiss him with all my heart.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Next chapter is the last chapter**_

* * *

Chapter 21  
Lakota's point of view

It's been exactly three months since Seth proposed and now it's our wedding day. Aunt Alice has outdone herself, everything looks perfect. Now I'm ready to get married to my soul mate. The wedding's taking place on First Beach in the late afternoon, then we're going to the Cullen house for the reception. Grandpa Carlisle is going to marry us. Dad and Jared are giving me away, Jared's also Seth's best man. Leah's my maid of honor while Kim, Emily, Nikki, and Rachel are my bridesmaids. Nessie's a junior bridesmaid, Claire is the flower girl, and Levi is the ring barer. Jake, Embry, Sam, Paul, and Quil are Seth's groomsmen. Hopefully everything will go perfectly.

I smile into the mirror looking at my reflection. I look beautiful! My wedding dress is white silk with a diamond belt, and a little ruffle.

"Oh my gosh!" mom says. If she was human she would be crying, heck she would be baling her eyes out!

"You look stunning!" Kim says in her bridesmaid dress. The dresses are satin with a high-lo cut with a ribbon around the waist. The color of the dress is indigo and the ribbon is coral. She's rocking the dress even with her small baby bump, she's three and a half months pregnant. Jared was thrilled when Kim told him.

"Thanks," I say smiling.

"You look beautiful Kota," Nessie says. She's wearing a light purple halter knee-length dress.

"You're so pretty aunty!" Claire says. She's in an ivory taffeta flower girl dress. The top of the dress looks like roses, that's her favorite part of the dress.

"Thank you Claire Bear!" I say kissing her head.

"Is everyone ready?" aunt Alice asks coming in.

"Yes," everyone says.

"Lets get going," she says and ushers everyone out to the cars. Dad ad Jared come in smiling.

"Hey sis," Jared says kissing my cheek.

"You look beautiful," dad says kissing my cheek. I smile up at them and take their arms. We head out of the house and into the cars.

When we arrive at the beach I get nervous and take a few deep breaths.

"Calm down sis," Jared says. "

Everything is going to be perfect," dad says.

"Ya, I was just here and everything looked perfect," Jared says and I nod.

"I'm fine, just a tad nervous," I say. They help me out of the car and I feel the warm sun on my skin. Aunt Alice said it was going to be sunny today. I smile and take my brother and father's arms. We walk closer to the beach but not where the ceremony is.

"We're staring," aunt Alice says. Everyone wishes me good luck and then gets in the places. I hear the music start and take a deep breath. I look down at my two wonderful rings given to me by the love of my life. One a promise ring to always love me, forever and always. The next an engagement ring, proving that I'm Seth's one and only. My engagement ring has a silver band with some gold in it, three diamonds in the middle and says _Today, Tomorrow & Always_. I smile down at the rings and then look up. I hear the music change and Claire head down the aisle. I take another deep breath and squeeze dad and Jared's arms.

"Don't fall," Jared whispers chuckling. I growl and squeeze his arm tighter.

"Ow!" he says and I smile.

"I'll make sure you don't fall," dad says and I nod. We start to walk down the aisle and my eyes scan over all the people. Sue and Charlie, the Cullen's, the packs and imprints, the Denali's, some of Seth's relatives, the elders, and some of our friends from school. I see Maxie stands next to Paul and Seth. My eyes land on Seth and stay on him. He's in a black suite and his hair's combed. I smile at him and his eyes never leave me. When we reach Seth I kiss Jared and dad. Dad places my hand in Seth's and then sits down. Jared goes in between Seth and Paul.

"Please be seated," grandpa says. Seth mouths "I love you" and I mouth it back. Grandpa starts the ceremony but all I do is look into Seth's eyes. I somehow say all the right words and the time I've been waiting for finally comes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," grandpa says and Seth leans in. We kiss lightly and the crowd cheers and yells. When we break apart Seth scoops me up into his arms. I chuckle as he walks us down the aisle and to our car.

Seth drives us back to the Cullen house and parks the car. We left first so no one's here but us.

"We're finally married!" I say happily.

"Yes we are Mrs. Clearwater," Seth says and I kiss him. A knock on the car window breaks us apart. Garrett smirking at us and I blush.

"Save it for the honeymoon," he says and I blush harder but growl at him. Seth lightly chuckles and Garrett speeds into the house. Seth gets out and opens my door for me.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

"You look very handsome too," I say and peck his lips. Aunt Alice collects us and the rest of the bridal party for pictures, more like photo shoot! She took a million pictures, but I'm okay with it because I want pictures of everything.

We're finally done with pictures and now entering the room for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater.

"Please welcome for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater!" Paul announces, he's the DJ for the night. Seth and I walk thorough the doors when they open and everyone cheers and claps for us. I smile at them and Seth walks me to the dance floor.

"It's time for the first dance," Paul says and slow music comes on. I wrap my arms around Seth's neck and he places his hands around my waist pulling me close. I hear cameras clicking but pay not attention. All I do is dance with my soul mate and now husband.

After a the song ended the father/daughter and mother/son dance came, I danced with both my brother and father. Seth danced with his mother and sister. After that we ate because everyone was starving, well most of the guests were werewolves so you can't blame us. Now it's time for toasts and then cake.

"Who's first?" Paul asks.

"I am!" Leah yells. Paul hands over the mic to Leah and she smiles at us. What is she up to.

"Okay let's see where to start, well the first time I met Lakota I didn't like her," she starts.

"I thought she was going to break my little brothers heart but she's proved me wrong, she has filled my brother's heart with love and happiness," she says and I smile as tears start to form. Good thing aunt Alice had me out on water proof mascara.

"You really are a great girl Lakota and best friend and I wish you and Seth a happy life," she says. People cheer and we take a sip. She hands the mic over to Jared.

"Seth, I know I gave you a hard time about dating my sister but I'm glad it was you who she ended up with," he says.

"I know you'll always love her and protect her but I have to say this, it's apart of the big brother rules," he says and we chuckle.

"Protect her with your life and love her with all your heart, or else you'll be having a meeting with my fist," he says.

"Anyway I wish you two happiness and lots of love, cheers!" he says and we take another sip. Dad takes the mic from Jared and smiles over at us.

"Well Jared took my speech so I guess I'll have to improvise," he says and I chuckle.

"When I was told Seth was dating Lakota I was beyond angry and almost killed him," he says.

"But when I came to my senses I knew he'd always love and protect her, so I backed off," he says.

"I know you two would end up married someday and I'm extremely happy for you two and wish you the best," he says.

"Cheers!" everyone yells and we take a sip. This goes on for about half an hour because so many people talked, even Nessie. Her speech made me cry because it as so sweet. She said that I am the best cousin and that she loves both Seth and I. She also said she hopes to be like me one day and live happily ever after with her soul mate. That part got me and made all the tears spill over. After I stopped crying Seth and I cut the cake. He, being the gentleman he is, didn't spear me with cake, but I, being the lady I am (not), did spear him with some cake. He only laughed and kissed me which resulted in me getting cake on my face.

After the cake everyone danced for a while. I danced with almost everyone here. Then we had the flower bouquet and garter toss. Leah caught my flowers and Embry caught the garter. Leah actually blushed when she caught the flowers, did I mention she imprinted last month. Well she did on a guy named Troy. They're dating now but he doesn't know about the secret yet. Now Seth and I are getting ready to go to our hotel in Seattle. We're staying in Seattle tonight and then catching a plane for our honeymoon destination tomorrow afternoon. Seth hasn't told me where we're going, just that it's going to be hot. Aunt Alice packed my bags since she knows where we're going. I hope she didn't pack anything too embarrassing!

"Are you ready?" Seth asks knocking on the door. I open the door and smile at him.

"I'm ready Mr. Clearwater," I say and he grins. We take hands and head outside where everyone is.

"Have fun!"

"Be safe!"

"Congratulations!"

"Take lots of pictures!" everyone yells. I stop and hug mom, dad, and Jared.

"Call us when you get there," mom says.

"Will do," I say.

"Have fun, Seth protect her," Jared says.

"Always," Seth says opening my door. I hop in and he gets in too. I roll down the window as he starts the car.

"Bye!"I yell waving.

"Bye!" everyone yells back. Seth drives away from the house and I roll up the window.

"Ready to start our lives together?" he asks taking my hand.

"I've been ready since the day I met you," I say smiling at him. He grins and we continue down the road as our lives together as husband and wife start.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sadly this is the last chapter. :(**_

_**I would like to thank everyone for their support. All the favorites, reviews, and followers. **_

_**I don't know if there will be a sequel. I'm just going to focus on my other stories for right now but I will think about a second story for this. **_

_**If you didn't know I have the links to the wedding dresses on my profile, so check them out. **_

_**Please check out my other stories. **_

_**Thanks again! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 22  
Lakota's point of view  
ten years later(2021)

It's been ten wonderful years since I married my soul mate. We ended up going to Hawaii for our honeymoon. It was wonderful and magical but also hot, just like Seth said. We stayed there for two weeks and it was perfect weather for everything we wanted to do. A few weeks after we came home from the honeymoon I found out that I was pregnant with our first child. I was thrilled and so was Seth. I stopped phasing much to Leah's disappointment, but she was happy that she was going to be an aunt. Seth and I did follow Jared's rules, he's going to be a father before an uncle, by four months. Everyone was excited for us and helped us with everything we needed.

On May twentieth two thousand twelve our first child was born. A baby girl named Eliza Harriet Clearwater was brought into the world. We named her middle name Harriet after Seth's father Harry. Sue was very touched at that and thanked us. Eliza happened to get imprinted on by Brady the day she was born. Seth wasn't happy at first but thought it over and knew Brady would care for his daughter. I knew Brady was a good boy and would take care of my daughter so I didn't have a problem with it.

Drake Ryan Clearwater was born on August nineteenth two thousand fourteen. He was named after my real father Drake Cameron. Seth only thought it appropriate to name our second child after my father since we named our first child after his. I rolled my eyes at that but thought it was sweet and decided to name him that.

Leah-Anne Marie Clearwater was born on July fifth two thousand fifteen. We named her after Leah since they have the same birthday and because Leah helped me out a lot during this pregnancy. Leah was touched and made me her maid of honor for her upcoming wedding. She finally told Troy the secret and he took it really well much to her surprise. They decided to get married and then travel over the world. They got married two months after Leah-Anne was born. They always call us and send packages for the kids with things they found on their travels. She stopped phasing right before the wedding and is very happy with her life now.

I really can't believe how fast ten years is. Just the other day Eliza was born but now she's nine, Drake's turning seven, and Leah-Anne is turning six. Jared and Kim have two girls named Sophie and Hailey. Sam and Emily still have Levi and Addison but added two little ones to their family. Joey and Madison are the newest Uley's and are eight and six. Rachel and Paul have a son named Griffin who is three years younger than Storm, his older sister. Embry and Nikki got married five years ago and have a son named Ethan who's five and twin girls named Grace and Courtney who are 3. Jake and Nessie got married five years ago and have a son named Edward Jacob aka EJ and a daughter named Sarah Bel. Quil and Claire are dating since she's seventeen now. Leah and Troy came home three months ago because they found out Leah's pregnant. She wants to have the baby here and not in a foreign country. Collin imprinted on a girl named Molly and they're engaged now. Some other boys in the pack have imprinted too.

Today there's a big picnic at the beach that everyone is going too. Well not the Cullen's because they moved up to Alaska with the Denali's five years ago because people were getting suspicious about them. They visit every now and again and always call. Nessie and Jake are living in the Cullen house with their kids. Later tonight Jared and Kim are going to babysit the kids so Seth and I can celebrate our anniversary.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask checking everything.

"Yes momma," Leah-Anne says.

"Yes mom," Eliza says.

"Where's Drake?" I ask.

"Probably playing video games," Eliza says. I sigh and Seth finishes putting everything in the car.

"Seth go get your son," I say and he chuckles. He heads into the house while I get the girls into the truck.

"Dad put me down!" a voice yells. I look over to the house and see Seth holding Drake over his shoulder. Drake's kicking and yelling at him. I chuckle at them as they come over to us.

"Get in squirt, we're heading to the beach," Seth says putting him in the back. Drake groans but gets buckled. Seth and I get in the front and he starts the drive to the beach.

When we reach the beach the kids run to the others already there. I smile watching them play with the other kids on the beach. Warm strong arms wrap around my waist pull me into a hard chest.

"Our kids are growing up," Seth whispers into my ear.

"Yes they are," I say laying back on him.

"They're beautiful, just like you," he says.

"And have your smile," I say and he kisses my neck.

"I can't wait for our alone time tonight," he whispers trailing kisses down my neck.

"Me too, no kids, the whole house to ourselves, sounds perfect," I say.

"Defiantly," he says.

"Yo love birds, quit kissing and get to the real fun!" Paul says pulling into the parking lot. Seth and I growl at him and he smirks. We get everything out of the truck and head to the others on the beach.

"Aunty Kota!" Sophie and Hailey yell and hug me.

"Hi girls," I say kissing heir heads. They go play with the other kids and I hug my brother and sister-in-law. Soon everyone arrives and we all talk, play, eat, and have fun. I smile looking over at my kids. They're laughing with their cousins and friends. Even though not everyone here is blood related we're all family. One big happy supernatural family. One including vampires, werewolves, half breeds, and humans. No it's not normal but it's what I think of as perfect. And it is perfect.

"I love you," Seth whispers in my ear.

"Always and forever," I say.

"Always and forever," he says and we kiss.

_~The End~_


End file.
